Mi Pasado me Persigue
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: La historia es simple (ni tanto) un embarazo no planeado que cambia la vida de todos y sobre todo si Sasuke no quiere al bebe ¿Qué hará Naruto? (SasuNaru, ItaDei)
1. Dando inicio a Una trágica historia, nue

Heart-san: este es otro fic mío, ahora que aprendí a utilizar la página subiré los otros que tengo, disfruten

Capítulo 1: Dando inicio a una trágica historia, nuevamente

Era de noche en la ciudad de Konoha, se ve a un hombre todo de negro muy misterioso llegar a una enorme mansión para luego tocar el timbre de la casa que tocó un melodioso sonido. Luego de unos segundos se abre la puerta dejando mostrar a una sirvienta pelirosa de cabello corto, ojos color jade y con un atractivo cuerpo que vestía un delantal rosa en acorde con su cabello.

-Sí ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar? -preguntó muy amable la mujer.

-Tengo una cita con alguien llamado Sasuke Uchiha

-Con Sasuke-sama, claro pase lo está esperando

La mujer dejó entrar al misterioso hombre y lo guió por la casa para llevarlo con quien lo esperaba, este notó que la casa era algo sombría a su gusto porque estaba pintada de colores opacos y no había mucha luz lo que le daba un aspecto triste. Al terminar de recorrer un gran pasillo la mujer se detuvo delante de una enorme puerta bueno, una de las tantas que había en aquella mansión, tocó y habló.

-Sasuke-sama aquí está la persona que esperaba

-Adelante -se escuchó tras la puerta.

La pelirosa abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al invitado, este entró y pudo vislumbrar a un joven sentado tras un escritorio era de cabellos azabaches, piel nívea y ojos negros como la noche, así que decidió presentarse.

-Soy Shikamaru Nara, detective privado

-Soy Sasuke justamente lo estaba esperando -volteó hacia la sirvientar- Sakura ya te puedes retirar

-Con su permiso -hizo una reverencia y se retiró cerrando la puerta y dejando a los dos hombres a solas.

-Tome asiento -dijo Sasuke indicando a una silla de cuero frente a él.

-Sí -respondió Shikamaru para luego sentarse y quitarse el sombrero mostrándose como un hombre de cabello negro con una coleta y ojos color café- Y ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?

-Bueno la razón por la que lo he contactado es porque... necesito que encuentre a una persona

Ya veo, eso no es problema para mí pero ¿puedo saber el por qué quiere que busque a esa persona? es que yo no quiero involucrarme en nada raro

-Sí, yo entiendo -suspiró.

Lo que tenía que decir no era fácil para él, el detective supuso que era algo grave ya que vio el semblante triste y afligido en la otra persona por lo que decide darle un poco de tiempo.

El azabache tenía la cabeza gacha pero la levantó después de un rato para decir.

-Es que yo le hice mucho daño a esa persona y no sabe cuánto me arrepiento por mi estupidez y más porque yo lo amaba tanto -unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de esos ojos negros, el detective se dio cuenta y dijo.

-Y entonces lo quiere encontrar para pedirle perdón ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero también necesito saber algo -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- ¿Algo? Ya veo pero antes que nada necesito que me de los datos de esa persona, todos los que tenga -prefirió empezar con eso, porque que notó que era un caso que tenía sentimientos de por medio.

-Entonces lo tomará sin saber por qué -dijo ya más calmado.

-Sí, pero primero cuénteme sobre esa persona -sacó una libreta y un lápiz para anotarr- estoy listo, comience

-Bien, su nombre es Naruto Namikaze y bueno él es... mi ex novio -el detective se sorprendió ahora entendía un poco mejor las cosas- ahora debe tener unos 23 años supongo y bueno en aquel entonces él vivía con su madre y su hermano mayor

-En aquel entonces, ¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Un poco más de 6 años

-Ya veo, lo siento pero necesito saber todo -dijo esto mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-No, si yo entiendo -dijo para luego abrir un cajón que había al lado derecho del escritorio y sacar una foto para dársela al detective- este es él hace 6 años, no sé si ha cambiado o no, pero espero que esto ayude

-No, claro que esto ayuda, con una foto todo es mucho más fácil -dijo para luego ver la foto y notar a un rubiecito con el cabello algo largo y alborotado, ojos azules que eran cubiertos por unos lentes de marco color negro y un uniforme color azul marino, corbata roja y camisa blanca- por cierto me podría decir los nombres de los familiares del chico -le dijo con cara seria.

-Su madre se llama Kushina Uzumaki y su hermano Deidara Namikaze

-Y ¿su padre?

-Pues eso sí que no lo sé porque al parecer los abandonó y Naruto nunca me mencionó mucho sobre él

-Bueno, no importa con lo que tengo es suficiente y pues ahora me contará él por qué lo quiere encontrar

-Sí, se lo contaré porque también hay otra cosa que necesito que averigüe después de encontrar a Naruto y para eso quiero que por favor escuche mi historia ya que así entenderá mejor en que consiste su trabajo

-Está bien, lo escucho señor Uchiha y agradezco que tenga confianza para contármelo

-Gracias, entonces empezaré -puso un semblante muy triste, después de todo sería recordar el pasado y volver a aquel día en que todo acabó, al parecer.

-Bien empezaré, esto pasó hace más de 4 años

Racconto

Era un día algo nublado en Konoha, las nubes apenas si dejaban ver algún rayo de sol; Sasuke estaba emocionado, pues, su novio Naruto lo había citado para después de clases en el patio del instituto, salió corriendo tan rápido que casi se cae cuando tropezó con una piedra que no notó hasta que por fin llegó. Ahí estaba Naruto esperándolo bajo un árbol con una cara de preocupación que claramente Sasuke no la percató ya que en su mente sólo habían ideas pervertidas ya que ¿Para qué Naruto lo citaría con tanta urgencia sino es más que para hacer eso? Estaba tan ido en sus ideas que no escuchó cuando Naruto le habló pero al segundo llamado sí reaccionó.

-Sasuke ¿me estas escuchando?

-Naruto -se acercó y lo besó profundamente además de abrazarle por la cintura, era un beso tan lleno de amor que sólo la falta de aire le dio fin- Y ¿Para qué me citaste? -preguntó curioso.

-Eh... bueno... yo

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar? -puso una cara lasciva.

-Sí, mejor

-Y ¿A dónde quieres ir? -preguntó imaginándose emocionado la respuesta del rubio.

-A una cafetería, la Rasengan

-Sí… bueno vamos _"como que una cafetería, no sería mejor un motel ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?"_ -pensó para luego coger de la mano a su rubio y llevarlo a la Rasengan.

Cuando por fin llegaron divisaron un pequeño local que tenía un letrero blanco que decía Rasengan con letras celestes y al lado el dibujo de una espiral. El local tenía mesas tanto adentro como afuera. Las del exterior eran blancas al igual que las sillas. Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera entonces llegó una mesera y pidieron dos jugos de manzana.

-Y ¿De qué quieres hablar? Es que no entiendo tanto misterio -preguntó cuándo vio a la mesera desaparecer.

-Bueno es que es algo muy difícil y delicado-ttebayo

-¿Difícil? entonces ve despacio -se formó un incómodo silencio entre ambos que fue roto con la mesera quien venía con los jugos.

-Aquí tienen -dijo la mesera.

-Gracias -dijeron al unísono.

-Bien disfruten -dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo a Sasuke y retirarse.

-_"Pero que puta" -_pensó Sasuke arrugando el papel que venía con su jugo que contenía el número telefónico de la mesera.

Naruto comenzó a beber su jugo chupando la bombilla tratando de ignorar lo del papel, bueno se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado después de todo a donde iban siempre pasaba lo mismo y aunque al principio fue algo molesto, Sasuke le dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse ya que sólo tenía ojos para él por lo que terminó aceptando el que coquetearan con su novio pero al menos tenía la alegría de que Sasuke jamás les hacía caso.  
En estos momentos lo único que había en su mente era el nerviosismo que lo invadía. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Sasuke ante lo que tenía que decirle, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado pensaba y pensaba hasta que la voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Naruto ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eh... bueno, no

-Si te pasa algo sabes que puedes decírmelo, anda dime ¿Qué es? -le dijo con una cara de preocupación que a Naruto le dió mucha confianza.

-Ok -suspiró- Sasuke... ¿Tú... sabes lo que es un doncel?

-Sí claro, son hombres que pueden engendrar ¿no?

-Sí

-Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

-Pues... es... que... yo... -tartamudeaba pero no podía evitarlo- soy... uno

-¡¿Qué dices?! -Sasuke se estaba comenzando a asustar- eh bueno, que bien eso quiere decir que más adelante cuando nos casemos podremos tener hijos -decía nerviosamente.

-Sasuke ¿a ti te gustaría tener hijos?

-Claro

-¿De verdad?

-Sí pero ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber?

-Es... que... yo... estoy -se mordió el labio inferior ante tanto nervio- yo…

-¡Es que tú qué, habla de una vez! -dijo en un tono algo alterado ya que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia pero se calmó un poco al ver la cara de temor del rubio- lo siento, puedes hablar

-Bueno es que yo... ¡estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! -dijo de golpe esto último dejando a Sasuke con una cara que parecía un verdadero poema.

-Dime que es una broma

-No, no lo es, últimamente me he sentido mal con mareos y náuseas y ayer decidí ir al médico con mi mamá y ahí me dijeron que soy un doncel y que estoy esperando un bebé -dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No me jodas, además quien me asegura que sea mío!

-¡Pero qué dices, si yo sólo he estado contigo! -lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos zafiros.

-Y aunque sea así yo no estoy dispuesto a cargar con un crío tan joven

-Pero si dijiste que querías tener hijos dijo llorando.

-Sí pero no ahora

Toda la gente se quedó mirando la escena que brindaban los chicos o más bien el dorama que se desarrollaba. Tanto la gente de la cafetería como la que pasaban cerca del lugar miraban atónitos la situación, Sasuke notó que habían llamado la atención así que decidió calmarse un poco, pero cuando iba a decir algo el rubio habló.

-Está bien

-No, no está bien y ya te dije que no lo quiero y si quieres tenerlo es tu problema porque yo no me haré cargo ni de ti ni de tu bastardo… -se calló al recibir una bofetada por parte del rubio.

-Está todo bien, la verdad jamás pensé que pudieras reaccionar de esa forma tan… cobarde -dijo con claro dolor- pero no importa ya que ¡después de todo ni siquiera pienso tenerlo! -se levanta de la silla- ¡adiós Sasuke Uchiha! -gritó eso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para luego tomar su mochila y salir de ahí y de la vida de Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó en completo estado de shock viendo como su rubio se iba corriendo, reaccionó luego de un rato notando que todos le miraban mal hasta la mesera que los atendió.

-¡Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer! -gritó para luego dejar el dinero y salir de ahí con muchas emociones en su interior que lo confundían, y mucho.

Fin del racconto

-Y eso fue lo que pasó -dijo llorando.

El detective se quedó en shock ante la historia relatada, nunca en toda su carrera había escuchado semejante historia, entonces dijo.

-Ya veo entonces quiere que encuentre a ese chico para que le pueda pedir disculpas y también saber si tuvo a su hijo ¿verdad?

-Así es, desde ese día no lo volví a ver así que por favor encuéntrele porque la culpa me está matando y necesito saber la verdad, necesito saber si por mi culpa se perdió una vida o no, en verdad que necesito saberlo

-No se preocupe le prometo que lo encontrare, confíe en mí pero antes que nada quisiera que me diera otros datos

- ¿Cómo cuáles? -dijo ya más calmado pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues qué ¿en qué mes pasó eso?

-En septiembre

-Y dígame ¿En donde estudiaban?

-En el Konoha High School

-Ya veo

-Pero y ¿para qué quiere saber eso?

-Pronto lo sabrá

-Ok, entonces lo dejo en sus manos, gracias -se quitó las lágrimas que le quedaban.

-De nada, bueno ahora me retiro y mañana temprano comenzare con la investigación

-Lo guiaré hasta la puerta -se levanta.

-Gracias -también se levanta.

Y así Sasuke lo acompañó hasta la salida y el detective se marchó. Una mujer que venía llegando en un auto se preguntaba ¿Quién era ese hombre? y ¿Qué hacía ahí? Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría a Sasuke.

Mientras el detective iba caminando por las oscuras calles de Konoha y pensó.  
-_"Este caso es más interesante de lo que pensé"_

Y continuó su camino hasta quien sabe dónde.

Continuará...

Heart-san: espero que haya sido de su agrado ya que me esforcé mucho

Pues y también espero ser merecedora de sus hermosos reviews, nos vemos en la próxima actualización que espero y pueda ser el otro sábado si ustedes le dan una oportunidad o sino antes

Matta ne n.n


	2. Punto de vista (Parte 1: Sasuke)

Heart-san: hola, yo aquí de vuelta con la conty que pues bueno tiene cosas nuevas y…

Sasu: hasta que por fin pusiste algo bueno

Heart-san: teme no me interrumpas cuando hablo

Sasu: ok, entonces apúrate para que vayamos rápido con el capítulo y con esa parte que les aseguro es la mejor de este mendigo fic

Heart-san: teme rogón y no insultes a mí querido fic porque si no ya no habrán más de esas partes

Sasu: ok, ya me callo pero rápido

Heart-san: bueno pero antes que nada muchas gracias a los que comentaron y lean para que sepan por que la impaciencia del teme y respecto a eso, espero y les guste

Capítulo 2: Punto de vista (Parte 1: Sasuke)

-_"Lo único que espero es que el detective pueda encontrar pronto a Naruto"_-pensó el azabache recostándose en su cama luego de despedir al detective.  
-Naruto -dijo en un susurro- te extraño. Espero que mi madre no pregunte más porque no creo que le agrade si le cuento la verdad -se dijo recordando lo ocurrido.

Flash back  
-Sasuke ¿Quién era ese hombre? -se acercó su madre que era una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos negros muy parecida a él que venía con un vestido morado de escote muy elegante, como siempre se viste.

-Un ex compañero de escuela, es que nos reunimos para recordar el pasado -Sasuke puso una cara seria e hipócrita como siempre hacía.

-Ah, ya veo, bueno vamos adentro

-Sí  
Fin flash back

-Naruto ahora con todo esto me hace recordar cuando te conocí

Narración de Sasuke

Racconto  
Iba yo por los pasillos del instituto con los audífonos puestos escuchando música en el celular muy distraído que no vi que venía un rubio apenas caminando con unos libros y un mapa de esos enormes que se enrollan y sólo lo noté cuando choque con él y ambos caímos, vi que mi celular se desarmó todo en el suelo y que habían unos libros en el también ahí; en el momento en el que iba a reclamarle al idiota que chocó conmigo lo vi, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, en ese momento pensé que el cielo se había abierto y que los ángeles estaban cayendo, ahí estaba mi Naruto con ese hermoso cabello rubio que sólo era igualado por los rayos del sol y esos ojos que parecían dos hermosos pedazos de cielo. Noté que me miró asustado y me dijo.

-Etto... lo siento pero no veía bien por donde iba no era mi intención botarte ni mucho menos romper tu celular -me dijo muy asustado y cubriéndose la cara con los brazos en señal de protegerse ¿acaso pensaba que lo iba a golpear? Bueno si hubiera sido otra persona sí, pero a él nunca.

-No te preocupes fue un accidente además yo también venía distraído -le dije para recoger mi celular y sus piezas y así volver a armarlo- mira ya está bien -le dije mostrándole el celular, me lo guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón y le estiré la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, él me la aceptó y yo me sentí tan feliz pues su mano era muy cálida- ¿Si quieres te puedo ayudar con tus cosas? -comencé a recoger algunos libros.

-¿De verdad me ayudarías? -yo asentí con la cabeza- gracias -puso una sonrisa muy linda que me hizo sonrojar un poco.

Él levantó el resto de libros y el mapa y me dijo que los llevaba a la biblioteca yo decidí seguirlo por detrás ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no tenía idea de donde quedaba la biblioteca y por nada del mundo dejaría que él se enterara.

-Etto por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? -le pregunté, tenía que saberlo.

-Naruto... Naruto Namikaze y tú eres Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno supongo que soy bastante famoso

-Sí

-¿Y en qué salón estás? -él me miró con una cara apenada que no entendí hasta que me dijo.

-En el mismo que tú

-Ah en serio -pero qué vergüenza sentí en ese momento, tanto tiempo de compañero de ese ángel y ni cuenta me había dado pero que idiota, pensé.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que por fin llegamos a la biblioteca que estaba en el segundo piso al final del pasillo en donde estaba nuestro salón, vaya que sí era un ignorante.

-Gracias por ayudarme -me dijo él.

-De nada además no podía dejarte cargar todo eso tú solo

-Eres más amable de lo que pensé, a decir verdad siempre pensé que eras un tipo presumido que le gusta tener a la gente a sus pies

-Supongo que eso es lo que todos piensan de mí

-No todos, yo ya no -me sonrojé con sus palabras y me di cuenta que ahora que lo había conocido no lo dejaría ir ya que él era la persona ideal para mí. Quería que fuera mi novio, mi esposo y sólo mío, de nadie más y haría lo que fuera para conquistarlo, lo que fuera, pensé muy decidido así que di el primer paso.

-Oye Naruto ¿Tú… tienes algo que hacer después de clases?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Te gustaría ir a comer un helado conmigo a la Chidori

-¿Me estás invitando a salir? -vi que se sonrojó y eso a mí me gustó.

-Sí, es que me caíste muy bien y ¿Qué dices?

-Claro, porque no

(Sonido de timbre)  
-Hay que volver al salón -me dijo y me tomó de la muñeca me sentí tan raro aunque luego me soltó- lo siento no era mi intención es que acostumbro hacer lo mismo siempre con mis amigos ¿te molestó?

-No para nada y mejor vamos al salón

-Sí

Ambos partimos hacia el salón, al llegar nos separamos aunque no mucho, él se sentaba dos puestos delante mío eso me hizo pensar en que era un idiota y un ciego.

Al terminar las clases y como habíamos acordado nos dirigimos a la heladería Chidori que era la más popular de Konoha; un lugar bastante amplio en donde acostumbraban ir en su mayoría, parejas de novios o aquellos que aún no lo son y salen en citas. Al entrar nos sentamos en una mesa que tenía la forma de un corazón color rosa claro, parecía una verdadera cita de novios. Ahí hablamos de muchas cosas como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y a él se le salió una curiosa palabra "dattebayo", me dijo que era una muletilla que él usaba siempre y que su madre tenía una similar, ese fue el inicio de todo.

Así comenzamos a salir y a hacernos más cercanos, estuvimos saliendo más de un mes hasta que me decidí, sí, decidí preguntarle si quería ser mi novio.

Ese día estaba muy nervioso, el día anterior le había dicho a Naruto que llegara temprano (ya que él tenía la costumbre de llegar casi a la hora) porque tenía algo importante que decirle, y cumplió. Yo estaba esperándolo con una rosa roja y entonces.

-Buenos días Sasuke -me escondí la rosa.

-Buenos días Naruto

-Etto... ¿Para qué me dijiste que viniera tan temprano?

-Porque yo... -estaba nervioso escondiendo la rosa detrás de mi espalda, pero me arme de valor y le dije- porque quiero pedirte algo o más bien preguntarte algo

-¿Algo? ¿Qué? -me preguntó con una adorable sonrisa, de esas que a mí me mataban y que me hacían perderme por completo.

-Bueno yo quería pedirte -saqué la rosa de mi espalda y le dije- que por favor seas mi novio -él me miró como diciendo "¿En verdad hablas en serio?" Yo me asusté y cuando estaba a punto de guardar la rosa y resignarme él me detuvo la mano y me dijo.

-Claro que sí -yo le entregué la rosa y me le acerqué, lo tomé de la cintura y le dije.

-Prometo quererte mucho y hacerte muy feliz -y claro que lo quise, eso sí cumplí pero lo otro no, ya que le hice mucho daño.

-Lo sé -me dijo y yo lo besé, ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación de novios.

Los próximos tres meses fueron los más felices de mi vida; con Naruto andábamos de arriba a abajo juntos y hasta algunos nos llamaban "los novios siameses" por siempre andar juntos y claro está que a mis amigos no les gustó para nada o bueno eso pensaba yo. "Taka" ese era el nombre de nuestro grupo, los más populares que estaba compuesto por Suigetsu un chico peliceleste de ojos morados, Juugo un pelinaranja de ojos marrón, Karin una chica de ojos y cabello rojo que también usaba lentes y yo. Recuerdo que una vez me preguntaron ¿Qué le viste a ese nerd? Y ¿Estás haciéndole una broma verdad? Y yo respondí.

-Saben, lo que vi fue su interior, su verdadero ser y no, no estoy bromeando y ni se les ocurra hacer algo para joder mi relación con Naruto porque los mato -los tres me miraron con cara de asombro y Karin me dijo.

-Ya veo, en realidad no nos oponemos a tu relación con él, sólo fue que nos sorprendiste que de repente te fijaras en él y te preguntamos eso para comprobar si de verdad lo querías y por lo que veo, así es ¿verdad? -ambos miramos a Suigetsu y Juugo y estos asintieron, eso en verdad me hizo muy feliz puesto que tenía el apoyo de mis amigos.

Luego de eso Taka comenzó a convivir con Naruto y con sus amigos, Hinata, una pelinegra ojiperla y Kiba un chico de cabello castaño con dos triángulos rojos invertidos en la cara.

Todo iba bien hasta que cometí la estupidez de pedirle a Naruto que me demostrara su amor, gran error, ya que si hubiera sabido que era un doncel todavía estaríamos juntos. Una semana entera de suplicas y él por fin accedió y se entregó a mí, fue el momento más agradable de mi vida, el poder marcarlo como mío, fue lo mejor que he vivido hasta ahora.

Al día siguiente cuando llegué me di cuenta de que él estaba asustado me acerqué y él pareciera que se espantó.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté.

-Nada -me dijo nervioso pero luego se puso feliz, entonces me dijo- gracias por estar conmigo y por quererme -y yo lo entendí, él pensaba que luego de lo que ocurrió yo lo dejaría, pero claro que no lo iba a dejar, yo lo amaba.

-De nada mi dobe, aparte tú sabes que te amo y que siempre lo haré -lo abracé y nos que damos así por largo rato.

Así pasaron dos meses en los que yo notaba algo extraño a Naruto, no entendía que le pasaba y peor, lo ignoré al no querer preguntarle. Todo marchaba más o menos normal hasta aquel día en que en uno de los recesos Naruto me dijo con un semblante preocupado que si podía al terminar las clases, ir al árbol en el que siempre nos juntábamos y de que era muy importante que vaya, y yo con mi mente pervertida ya saben lo que pensaba.

Desde aquel día mi vida cambió radicalmente y todo por una noticia la cual yo no esperaba y en la que sé, no actué de la mejor forma ni mucho menos como debería. Aquel día perdí lo que más amaba en la vida, aquel día hice lo peor que una persona puede hacerle al que ama. Y lo peor, es que pasó tiempo para que yo me diera cuenta de mi error.

Al final ese año lo terminé en el Konoha High School y al siguiente me fui a Inglaterra a estudiar, quería olvidar y dejar a Naruto en el pasado, después de todo él nunca volvió y no sé qué hizo de su vida y en ese momento tampoco me importó demasiado, sin embargo después de un tiempo lo comencé a extrañar y a preguntarme ¿Qué habría sido de él?  
Fin racconto

-Ahora lo único que espero es poder verte pronto, Naruto

Me acosté en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir aunque con todo lo ocurrido no creo que sea tan fácil.  
Continuará...

Heart-san: bueno espero haberles aclarado cosas sobre el teme

Sasu: hasta que por fin escribiste algo que valga la pena

Heart-san: tú cállate teme

Naru: sí, teme no interrumpas

Heart-san: ah, gracias Naru-chan que por cierto el próximo capi será tuyo y por fin sabremos qué paso con tu hijito

Sasu: aja ¿y yo cuando lo sabré?

Heart-san: tú espérate uno capítulos más

Sasu: oye, eso no es justo

Heart-san: a pues qué mal, y espera y les haya gustado y unas preguntas

¿Estuvo bien el lemon?

¿Naru-chan habrá abortado?

¿Cuándo quieren que traiga la conty?

¿Seré piadosa con el teme más adelante?

¿Me merezco un review?

Ojalá que sí

Los tres: Matta ne y esperamos sus reviews n.n


	3. Punto de vista (Parte 2: Naruto)

Heart-san: hola, aquí vengo de nuevo con la conty y antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dan su apoyo con este fic y pues por fin sabremos que fue de la vida de nuestro querido Naru-chan, les advierto que se sorprenderán n.n

Así que ahora, a leer se ha dicho

Capítulo 3: Punto de vista (Parte 2: Naruto)

Eran las 00:30 de la noche aproximadamente y en una pequeña casa se podía ver a un rubio metido en su notebook haciendo algo y bostezando a cada rato.

Narración de Naruto

Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y pues soy un chico normal o, eso aparento. Tengo 23 años y estudio Ingeniería civil en informática en la universidad de Konoha's University.

Justo ahora estoy terminando un trabajo que debo presentar mañana a primera hora y pues al parecer voy a tener que trasnochar.

Hoy en la mañana antes de irme a la universidad vi algo que me removió toda la mente. Estaba echándole un vistazo al periódico en donde salía un artículo sobre las empresas Uchiha Corporations y en lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Sasuke, sí, mi primer y único amor, sí aquel amor que me hizo tanto daño y ahora que lo pienso me hace recordar aquella época en la que fui tan feliz, en la que pensé que la felicidad sería mi compañera de vida al igual que Sasuke y al final resultó ser todo lo contrario o eso creo.

Racconto  
Aquel día yo fui a la biblioteca y la mujer que estaba encargada me dijo que habían llegado nuevos libros y materiales y que si podía ayudar a traerlos y yo le dije que sí.

Entonces partí y me pasaron muchos libros y un mapa de esos enormes, no tenía idea de cómo iba a llevarlos pero aun así lo intenté. Llegué apenas cargando las cosas al pasillo que había a la entrada, era uno largo y yo casi no veía el camino ya que ni me percaté que venía un chico azabache caminando distraído hasta que choque con él y tiré todos los libros y me caí. Cuando voltee a ver quién era me sorprendí y me espanté ya que era ni más ni menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular y perteneciente a Taka; me espanté mucho más cuando vi que su celular se hizo añicos en el suelo, lo único que pensé fue en "me va a matar". Yo me disculpé con él aunque se notaba el miedo que sentía pero lo más curioso fue que él me extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme, yo me sonrojé ante ese acto y más cuando me dijo que me ayudaría a llevar los libros, no sé por qué pero me puse muy feliz.

Camino a la biblioteca él me preguntó varias cosas como mi nombre y en qué salón iba, eso me dió tanta pena ya que era el tercer año que llevábamos juntos de compañeros y que no me conociera me hizo sentir un poco mal, en fin, aunque me gustó la cara que puso cuando le dije que estaba en el mismo que él, de seguro le dio mucha vergüenza el hecho de ser su compañero y que ni siquiera supiera de mi existencia ya que eso lo convertía en un verdadero despistado.

Luego de eso estuvimos saliendo un mes hasta que él se me declaró, ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida ya que jamás pensé que eso ocurriría. Ese fue el inicio de nuestra relación de novios.

Llevábamos tres meses de novios y yo recuerdo que ese día estaba sentado bajo aquel árbol en el que siempre solíamos juntarnos leyendo un libro y entonces llegó Sasuke con una rosa me besó y me dijo.

- Feliz aniversario de tres meses –sacó un regalo de su mochila y me lo entregó.

- Gracias –yo lo recibí y lo abrí era un libro que se llamaba "De amor y de sombra" de Isabel Allende, era uno de los libros que yo quería leer y me puse muy feliz- Sasuke, muchas gracias –me acerqué y lo besé en la boca, él se sonrojó y yo sonreí.

- De nada además sabía que querías leer ese libro desde hace tiempo

- Waa que lindo eres pero ahora me toca a mí darte tu regalo –tomé mi mochila, la abrí, saqué un regalo y se lo di- toma –se lo extendí- feliz aniversario de tres meses-dattebayo

- Gracias –lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver mi regalo que era un marco blanco color plata en las orillas que contenía una foto de los dos que nos habíamos tomado una semana antes- Naruto –me dijo se me acercó y me besó- este será uno de mis tesoros más preciados mi vida porque sales tú en esta foto

- Sasuke –me sonrojé a más no poder y la pena me invadía por completo y Sasuke sólo sonrió pero luego se me acercó al oído a susurrarme algo.

- Naruto tú me quieres mucho ¿verdad?

- Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –en ese momento no sé por qué pero algo me dió mala espina, y no me equivocaba.

- Porque quiero que me lo demuestres y que me des algo tuyo muy valioso

- Algo mío que es muy valioso ¿Qué? –pregunté ya que no entendía muy bien, pero que ingenuo era, él se me acercó me tomó una mano entrelazándola con la suya y me dijo.

- Tu virginidad –yo me exalté, ya que como demonios me pedía eso, era muy pronto y yo era de la lógica antigua de que eso sólo después del matrimonio- ¿Qué pasa?

- Como que ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo me puedes pedir semejante cosa? Yo antes del matrimonio no lo haré, no

- Pero que anticuado eres

- Sí, lo soy y perdón por ser así y si no te gusta hasta aquí la dejamos –me levanté tomé mis cosas y cuando trataba de irme Sasuke me tomó de la muñeca.

- Lo siento amor, no era mi intención ofenderte pero es que de verdad deseo tanto que seas mío además tú sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que yo jamás te haría daño porque eres lo más importante para mí

- Es que yo... es que me es muy difícil, entiéndelo-ttebayo

- Ok, pero déjame decirte que no me rendiré y que te demostraré la confianza y el amor que tienes hacia mí

Yo sólo suspiré, jamás pensé que hablaba en serio. Estuvo una semana pidiéndome, insinuándome, dándome regalos que al final yo acepté y me entregué a él, gran error, ya que si hubiera sabido que era un doncel.

Los próximos dos meses comencé con unos extraños síntomas me mareaba con frecuencia y vomitaba casi siempre y no habían muchas cosas que pudiera comer (aparte del ramen que parecía como si lo ansiara comer mucho más que antes) y todo eso me afectaba también en el instituto y Sasuke se dio cuenta aunque yo siempre trataba de despistarlo ya que no quería preocuparlo. Después de tanto malestar mi mamá decidió llevarme al médico y ahí me dijeron la dura realidad, yo era un doncel y estaba esperando un bebé, no podía creerlo y les reclamé a la doctora y a mi madre.

- Eso no puede ser yo no puedo... –lloraba- mamá ¿tú lo sabías?

- No, no tenía idea o de otra forma te hubiera advertido y aconsejado

- Esto es muy raro ya que eso se sabe al nacer por lo general o en alguna revisión –dijo la doctora quien era una mujer rubia de cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas de ojos color miel, mayor y con un cuerpo muy bien dotado.

- Pues es que Naruto siempre ha sido un niño muy sano y rara vez lo llevé al médico - decía mi mamá mientras me abrazaba fuertemente dándome consuelo y yo sólo podía ver su largo y hermoso cabello rojo ya que tenía mi cabeza puesta en su hombro- no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien –me dijo pero yo no le contesté ya que apenas y podía procesar tanta información de golpe.

- Lo mejor será que les explique los procesos del embarazo

- Está bien –le dije.

La doctora quien también resultó ser una ginecóloga de forma muy amable nos explicó todo el proceso del embarazo, los síntomas y los cuidados que debía tener y al final me preguntó algo que yo no había pensado.

- ¿Lo tendrás?

- Yo… no lo sé –le respondí ya que en verdad que no lo sabía.

- Lo mejor será que lo discutas con tu familia y con tu… novio ya que supongo que tienes

- Sí eso haré, gracias

- Gracias –dijo mi mamá y nos fuimos a la casa.

Tras una larga charla más tarde con mi mamá y con Dei nii-chan ellos me dijeron que me apoyarían como sea y que lo mejor era hablar con Sasuke lo antes posible acerca de eso a lo que yo accedí.

Al otro día yo no sabía qué hacer estaba muy nervioso. Ya le había dicho a Sasuke que tenía que hablar con él a la salida pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, yo esperaba que bien, lástima que no todo puede ser como uno quiera.

Aquel día recuerdo a la perfección que fue el más difícil que me ha tocado vivir ya que jamás pensé que Sasuke, la persona que yo amaba y que decía amarme tanto me trataría de esa manera y que peor, dudara de mi fidelidad. Luego de todo lo ocurrido me fui a mi casa decidido a decirle a mi oka-san que no lo tendría, yo era muy joven apenas tenía 16 años a punto de cumplir los 17 pero…

- Naruto –me dijo mientras yo lloraba a mares- sé que está es tu decisión pero yo no creo que ese pequeño deba pagar por los errores y descuidos de sus padres –me dijo eso mientras me tocaba el estómago con una mano.

- Es que yo… no sé cómo voy a mantenerlo y también… mis… mis estudios y mi vida quedará arruinada y no podré cumplir mis sueños por los que tanto me he esforzado y además... estoy solo –mi mamá me tomó una mano con las dos suyas.

- No Naruto, tú no estás solo, estamos tu hermano y yo y además aunque seas sólo tú el padre de ese bebé, sé que podrás hacerlo así como yo pude cuando su padre nos abandonó y con lo de tus sueños y metas ahora tienes algo que te dará más motivación para no rendirte y seguir adelante

Yo me quedé pensando toda la tarde aquel día, hasta que en la noche, tras meditarlo bastante hablé con mi mamá y con Dei nii-chan ya que… había tomado una decisión.

Después de eso mi mamá me sacó del instituto puesto que pensó que era mejor que me mantuviera alejado de Sasuke y yo estuve de acuerdo porque verdaderamente era lo mejor para mí además mi onii-chan me recomendó que me hiciera un cambio de look para cambiar de aires y yo le dije "no hay problema, es una gran idea". Él me llevó a una peluquería ahí me cortaron el cabello dejándolo con una nueva forma de picos luego me llevó a una óptica para comprarme unos lentes de contacto y así dejar de usar mis típicos lentes aunque estos eran algo caros él me dijo que no había problema y de que era por mi bien y yo se lo agradecí; pero esto no acababa y de ahí me llevó a comprar ropa más a la moda y así adopte una nueva forma de ser con más confianza y autoestima que es como soy ahora y lo que me llevó a estar lleno de amigos y chicos que me admiran por ser un gran bailarín ya que pertenezco al grupo de baile de la universidad e incluso tengo un fan club, se podría decir una vida perfecta a mi juzgar y al de todos ¿no? A pesar de las adversidades sufridas sí que lo es.  
Fin Racconto

- Oto-chan

- Ustedes –me volteo hacia atrás de mi silla- ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?

- Es que no nos diste las buenas noches

- Ah, lo siento –me disculpé apenado- pero ahora vamos a la cama ¿sí? Yu-chan, Tsu-chan –los tomé en brazos y los llevé a su cuarto a mis dos pequeños angelitos, a las luces de mi vida y mis motores que me hacen seguir adelante y no rendirme ante nada, mis gemelitos, mi pequeño Yukio y mi pequeña Tsubasa porque sí, los tuve a pesar de todo, a pesar de que luego me enteré de que eran dos igual los tuve ya que como dijo mi mamá ellos no tenían la culpa de mis errores y de la cobardía de Sasuke- ok, buenas noches –les di un beso a cada uno en la frente y los arropé muy bien- hasta mañana y que duerman con los angelitos

- Hasta mañana oto-chan –me dijeron ambos al unísono.

Salí del cuarto y volví a terminar mi trabajo y ahora que lo pienso, sé que tomé la mejor decisión al decidir tenerlos porque en verdad no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ellos.

Continuará...

Heart-san: aww Naruto que valiente a pesar de todo igual decidiste tener a tu hijito aunque después resultaron ser hijitos y con eso más te admiro

Naru: gracias Heart-san que comprensiva eres

Heart-san: de nada y es que además no tienes idea de lo que te espera -pensé en voz alta esto último-

Naru: ¿a qué te refieres Heart-san?

Heart-san: a nada cosas mías jeje -risa nerviosa-

Naru: ah bueno no hay problema

Sasu: oigan se puede saber ¿por qué se juntan y no me llaman?

Heart-san: porque tú no tenías nada que ver aquí teme baka

Sasu: baka, eso serás tú maldita loca del demonio

Naru: ya basta teme no la insultes

Sasu: -mira a Naruto fijamente- ¿y tú quién eres?

Naru: eh... bueno... yo

Heart-san: Jajaja pero que teme más baka jajaja pero en fin pobre Naru espero y les haya gustado y perdonen que este no me haya salido tan largo pero el próximo prometo que sí y se despiden por ahora Misaki Heartfilia, Naru-chan y el teme baka

Sasu: eh Naruto eres tú oh lo siento por no reconocerte es que yo...

Naru: no necesito excusas -sale corriendo y llorando-

Sasu: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Heart-san: que no te lo acabo de decir y mejor ve tras él

Sasu: sí mejor, Naruto espérame -sale corriendo por donde se fue Naru-

Heart-san: pobre teme no reconoció a Naru porque está muy cambiado jeje bueno, espero sus hermosos reviews y pues nos vemos el próximo sábado, sin falta

Matta ne n.n


	4. Sentimientos aun latentes

Heart-san: antes que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, pero es que me pasaron cosas y me fue imposible poder corregirlo completamente, espero y entiendan también por cierto, lo de la canción la puse porque no se me ocurrió otra aparte de que quedaba perfecta

Y ahora pues, a leer se ha dicho

Capítulo 4: Sentimientos aun latentes

- Naruto, despierta –lo movía insistentemente una mujer de largo cabello rojo, ojos azul oscuro y de piel clara.

- ¿Qué? –decía adormilado Naruto.

- Despierta o se te hará tarde para llegar a la universidad-ttebane

- 5 minutos más-ttebayo –volvió a acomodarse sobre la mesa en la que estaba apoyado mientras que a la mujer le salía una enorme vena en la frente y cuando estaba a punto de gritar se detuvo y se hizo a un lado.

- ¡Despierta oto-chan! –gritaron los gemelitos a todo pulmón, uno en cada oído de Naruto haciendo saltar a este muy agitado

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? –Se calmó al ver a los dos con una sonrisa triunfante- ah, son ustedes –bosteza.

- ¿Ya te despertaste bien oto-chan? –preguntó la pequeña Tsubasa quien era de ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello largo azabache amarrado en dos coletas para luego poner una sonrisa retorcida 100% Uchiha.

- "Joder, cuando sonríe así se parece tanto a Sasuke, es toda una Uchiha" –pensaba Naruto medio adormilado aún.

- Ya podemos ir a desayunar –se quejaba el pequeño Yukio quien era de ojos azules, tez blanca, cabellos azabaches pero con la forma del cabello de Naruto y tres marquitas como bigotitos en la cara haciendo un puchero muy lindo.

- Claro que sí mis amores, vayan a sentarse –decía Kushina con una sonrisa, al parecer el enojo se le había esfumado por completo.

- ¡Sí! –respondieron alegres para luego ir a sentarse a la mesa.

- Yo me iré a arreglar –mira su reloj- al parecer no alcanzaré a desayunar

- Te prepararé un sándwich para que te lleves

- Gracias oka-san –parte corriendo a subir las escaleras ahí se topa con Deidara quien venía bostezando- buenos días Dei nii-chan

- Buenos días –responde y se va directo a la mesa.

Al rato baja Naruto corriendo con otra ropa que era una polera negra algo ajustada, unos jeans, una chaqueta café de cuero y unas zapatillas blancas, se toma un vaso de jugo casi atragantándose y Kushina le pasa el sándwich.

- Ya me voy –dijo agarrando su mochila para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

- Ve con cuidado –dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Naruto ahora iba por las calles corriendo cuando de repente alguien se escucha el sonido del claxon de un auto y este se detiene.

- No debería correr así de despistado joven –decía el chofer quien era un chico de piel muy pálida, cabello corto negro y ojos oscuros.

- Jajaja que graciosito ¿no Sai? –Rió con sarcasmo- si me disculpas voy apurado

- Te llevo, así llegaras más rápido ¿no? –le sonríe.

- Ok, gracias, siempre eres tan amable conmigo –avanza y se sube al asiento de copiloto de ese tremendo Toyota negro.

- Tú sabes el por qué siempre seré amable contigo

- Sai, no empieces –pidió apenado.

- Ok, entonces vamos –arranca el auto y parten.

Al llegar luego de estacionarse, ambos chicos se bajan del auto y se dirigen al campus de la universidad. Ahí se encuentran a sus amigos Kiba y Hinata

- Hola chicos

- Hola –dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sai.

- ¿Terminaron el trabajo?- preguntó Kiba

- Sí- dijo Sai

- Sí aunque tuve que trasnochar

- Nosotros también

- Es difícil estudiar y trabajar, eso he notado al verlos a ustedes –dijo Sai.

- Sí –respondieron los otros tres al unísono.

Y mientras caminaban el fan club oficial de Naruto se hacía notar gritándole una y otra cosa como "Naru-chan te ves genial" a lo que este sólo sonreía al igual que sus amigos Kiba y Hinata a quienes sus admiradores también se le hacían presentes.

Con Shikamaru

Iba caminando a paso lento vestido con ropa más normal que era un poleron negro con unos jeans y zapatos de cuero negro por el centro de Konoha con un sólo destino, el registro civil. Al llegar vio que estaba lleno aun así pasó de largo a las demás personas y se fue directo hacia la oficina de su amiga Shiho, tocó y se escuchó.

- Adelante, ah Shikamaru-kun -dijo al verlo entrar- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿tienes un nuevo trabajo? Siéntate

- Así es -se sienta y mira a la mujer quien era de cabello verde claro amarrado en una coleta caída con unos extraños lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos- (por si alguien no la recuerda ella pertenece a la división de cifrado de Konoha y sale bastante en el episodio 154 del shippuden) es por eso que necesito tu ayuda después de todo eres mi colega y socia

- ¿Y a quién quieres que busque?

- En realidad quiero que me busques los registros de inscripción de abril de hace 6 años

- ¿Para qué?

- Porque necesito saber si hay alguien de apellido Namikaze inscrito

- Ok enseguida lo busco -luego de teclear varias veces en su computadora- aquí está

- Y ¿hay alguien?

- Ven a verlo tú mismo -Shikamaru fue y lo vio- los únicos que están inscritos con ese apellido son Yukio Namikaze y Tsubasa Namikaze y que al parecer fueron inscritos por un tal Naruto Namikaze bueno eso creo ya que no me puedo meter más

- Bingo

- Eh ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi trabajo consiste en eso, averiguar si Naruto Namikaze tuvo a su hijo, que resultaron ser dos y ubicarlo y esa parte me corresponde a mí

- Ya veo entonces ya cumplí con mi parte ya que no poseo la dirección de esa persona

- Así es, muy bien Shiho gracias, sabes que cuando me paguen te daré tu parte

- Lo sé, fue un gusto cooperar contigo

- Entonces me voy adiós

-Adiós y saludos a Temari

-Sí, yo se los mando –salió de la oficina y pensó- "es hora de comenzar a ubicarte Naruto Namikaze" –salió del registro a dirigirse a quien sabe dónde.

Konoha's University

Pov's Naruto

Las clases de hoy transcurrieron con tranquilidad y es hora de nuestro ensayo en donde mis amigos y nuestros admiradores nos esperan. Al llegar me coloqué en mi posición con los demás y comenzamos a bailar el tema "balada boa" ( watch?v=2viS6iDRo1w por si desean escucharla) y todos los presentes en el ensayo comenzaron a gritar muchas cosas tanto a mí como a los demás, bueno después de todo cada miembro del grupo de baile tiene su propio fan club, se podría decir que somos los más populares de la universidad. Nuestros ensayos constan de unos 30 minutos aproximadamente, 30 minutos que ya transcurrieron aunque ahora nos esforzamos más que nunca para poder ganar el concurso anual de grupos de baile de Konoha que será dentro de poco y en el cual vamos a participar y a ganar nuevamente ya que el año pasado y el antepasado los ganamos y este año planeamos volver a hacerlo.

- Lo hiciste muy bien como siempre –se me acercó Sai con una botella para dármela.

- Gracias, además sabes que soy el líder y que no puedo fallar –comencé a tomar agua de mi botella.

- Sí y eso te hace aún más genial

- Sai –me sonrojé.

- Oye si quieres te puedo llevar al restaurante

- Te lo agradecería mucho pero no quiero molestarte

- No es molestia es más para mí es todo un agrado poder pasar tiempo contigo ya que tú sabes lo que siento por ti

- Lo siento Sai, pero tú sabes que yo no puedo verte más que como a un amigo ya que yo juré nunca más volver a enamorarme y sólo vivir por mis pequeños

- Pero no te puedes negar al amor sólo por una mala experiencia

- Puede ser pero es que simplemente no tengo tiempo para eso

- Pero aun así yo creo que deberías intentarlo una vez más o es que acaso... ¿tú todavía lo amas?

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! –me alteré ya que como me preguntaba eso porque en verdad que yo no lo sé.

- Pero Naruto...

- Eso es algo que ya no quiero discutir y gracias por el ofrecimiento pero ya no lo necesito –me alejé de Sai y me fui a los camarines que por suerte estaban vacíos ya que en verdad no quería hablar sobre eso, sobre Sasuke, me hace muy mal ya que yo... aún lo amo y jamás dejaré de amarlo y por más que me duela fue alguien muy especial e importante para mí, no, aún lo es. Me dejé caer por la pared del camarín hasta llegar al piso a llorar preguntándome ¿Qué haría si volviera a ver a Sasuke? probablemente aún no tenga la respuesta.  
Fin Pov's Naruto

Con Shikamaru

Estaba en su casa luego de andar por varias partes.

- Oh, pero que interesante

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntaba una rubia de ojos verdes con cuatro coletas embarazada de unos 6 meses.

- Nada, sólo que encontré algo que me ayudará enormemente con mi trabajo –sonríe.

Continuará...

Heart-san: espero les haya gustado y Naru-chan ¿Cómo me puedo unir a tu fan club?

Naru: pues tendrías que hablar con el presidente

Heart-san: ¿y quién es?

Naru: eso no te lo puedo decir... aun -mira fijamente a una parte muy nervioso-

Heart-san: -miro hacia allá y veo al teme con cara de pocos amigos- ah, hola teme

Sasu: tú maldita, se puede saber ¿Por qué no me llamaron?

Heart-san: y para que te íbamos a llamar si no te necesitábamos en este capítulo jeje n.n  
Naru: es verdad teme tú no tenías aparición

Sasu: sí pero ya me di cuenta del por qué no me llamaron –mira a Naru- Naruto tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente

Naru: -nervioso y asustado- no teme déjame -forcejea al ser arrastrado de un brazo por el teme- Heart-san ayuda

Heart-san: suerte Naru-chan -agito el brazo despidiéndome-

Naru: aaaaah Heart-san malvada

Heart-san: ojalá y Naru salga de esta, a quien engaño, todos sabemos las consecuencias de molestar a un Uchiha u.u, y pues se despide Misaki Heartfilia, y espero sus reviews

Matta ne n.n


	5. Queremos saber ¿quién es oto-san?

Heart-san: hola minna san, Misaki ha vuelto jeje y con un nuevo capítulo que espero y les guste ya que a mí me pareció muy interesante y ahora ya no los molesto más así que a leer se ha dicho

Capítulo 5: Queremos saber ¿Quién es oto-san?

- Esto está resultando más fácil de lo que pensé

- ¿Por qué?

- Mira es una página web dedicada a Naruto Namikaze por su fan club, pero está restringida así que si yo quiero me puedo unir y ver contenidos publicados sobre él

- Ya veo entonces te unirás para sacar información

- Así es -Shikamaru sólo sonríe.

Casa de los Namikaze, habitación de los gemelos para especificar

- Perdiste Yu-chan

- Estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa Tsu-chan

Los gemelos estaban jugando a las cartas y era la tercera vez que Yukio perdía, por eso el alegato.

- Lo que pasa es que eres malo, baka

- Baka serás tú, me cansé de jugar contigo –agarra las cartas- me iré a buscar a alguien que no haga trampa

- Como si hubiera –Tsubasa notó la cara triste de Yukio por lo que dijo- entonces porque mejor no le pedimos permiso a Kushi baa-chan para ir a jugar al patio

- Sí, vamos –ambos sonrieron y bajaron corriendo las escaleras yendo directo a la cocina donde estaba Kushina.

- ¡Kushi baa-chan! –gritaron al unísono.

- ¿Qué sucede mis amores?

- ¿Podemos ir al patio a jugar con la pelota? –preguntaba Tsubasa con la pelota en la mano y poniendo carita suplicante.

- Mmm –Kushina meditó un rato- ok, pero no se tarden porque luego ya anochece

- Sí –salieron corriendo al patio trasero de la casa.

Mansión Uchiha  
Sasuke estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá de la terraza con la cabeza recostada en el respaldar y vestía unos jeans, una camisa negra con finas rayas blancas y unos zapatos negros.

- Tanto negro parece que estuviera de luto Sasuke-sama –dijo Sakura quien estaba barriendo en la terraza.

- No molestes y ya te dije que me puedes tutear

- Lo siento es que me es difícil, pero aun así lo intentaré después de todo tú eres como un hermano para mí

- Así es nee-san jeje –rió.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Con lo de Naruto-kun, me refiero a cuando lo encuentres y tus padres ¿Cómo se los dirás?

- Es cierto después de todo yo nunca les conté la verdad y aún siguen preguntando por qué Naruto y yo terminamos

- Pero es que fue muy repentino y además ellos adoraban a Naruto-kun ya que decían que era una muy buena influencia para ti

- Y lo era, pero supongo que es hora de contarles la verdad aunque me gustaría que Itachi estuviera aquí para apoyarme ya que él y tú son los únicos que saben lo que pasó

- ¡Perfecto! –exclamó feliz- porque hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada de Itachi-sama diciéndome que llegará mañana

- Eh ¿de verdad?

- Así es y dijo que traería regalos de Madrid, después de todo solo se fue por un par de semanas

- Entonces... mañana será la hora de hablar con la verdad –miró hacia el cielo azul intentando perderse en sus pensamientos.

Centro de Konoha

Pov's Naruto

Ahora me encuentro caminando junto con mis amigos hacia el restaurante en donde trabajamos. Kiba y Hinata están conversando mientras que yo sólo me quedo en silencio pensando en lo ocurrido con Sai, estoy con un tremendo lío en la cabeza ya que recordar el pasado me resulta muy doloroso.

- Naruto-kun –escuché que me dijo Hinata.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ya has pensado que les regalaras a tus pequeños

- Eh... no

- ¿Acaso te habías olvidado del cumpleaños de tus hijos? –me dijo Kiba divertido.

- Claro que no –claro que no mentí sólo que en realidad aún no he pensado que darles y el tiempo se me acaba ya que éste sábado es el cumpleaños N° 6 de mis pequeños y además ya casi no tengo dinero con lo de la fiesta y yo no gano mucho que digamos a pesar de que tengo dos trabajos, sí, uno de mesero en el restaurante "Fuuton*" de lunes a sábados de 17:30 a 21:00 y los viernes y sábados en la noche como mesero en la discoteca Rinnegan- oigan chicos –me voltearon a ver- ¿Qué tal si me acompañan ahora a ver algún regalo? Digo, aprovechando que tenemos tiempo

- Claro que sí, así aprovecho yo para ver también –me dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- Entonces vamos –dijo Kiba.

- Sí –y nos fuimos al centro de Konoha.

Fin Pov's Naruto

Con los gemelos, patio 17:00 pm

- Ah maldición hasta con la pelota me ganas Tsu-chan, se supone que eres mujer y las mujeres no son mejores que los hombres

- Pero que dices si es algo muy simple y no me estés denigrando

Pov's Tsubasa

Maldición Yukio a veces es tan quejica que me enferma, siempre reclamándome porque le gano en casi todo lo que hacemos, yo bien podría dejarle ganar para que no moleste pero mi orgullo no me permite perder. (Naa toda una Uchiha)

- No es simple –me reclamó Yukio- sería simple si tuviera a alguien que me enseñara a jugar con la pelota... como... oto-san

- ¡Pero qué dices, él nos abandonó, entiéndelo no le importamos! –grité, me cabreaba hablar de nuestro oto-san, pero que, ni siquiera merece que le llamemos así, él no es nadie, nadie.

- Pero Tsu-chan a ti... a ti no te interesaría saber ¿Quién es? O tan siquiera saber su nombre –me jodió, a decir verdad siempre he querido saber cómo se llama, al menos eso ya que siempre que le preguntamos a oto-chan él pone una cara triste y nos dice que es mejor que no lo sepamos y que no removamos el pasado, maldición- Tsu-chan

- Ah bueno yo la... verdad... es que... sí

- Y entonces ¿por qué no lo averiguamos por nuestra cuenta? Es que si se lo preguntamos a oto-chan o a los demás no nos dirán nada otra vez

- ¿Y qué propones?

- Busquemos en la casa algo debe de haber, una foto, una carta no sé cualquier cosa

- Sí, tienes razón, después de todo es nuestro derecho saber ¿Quién es oto-san?

- Así se habla Tsu-chan

-Sí –no sé si lo que dije estuvo bien pero es que a mí también me mata la curiosidad, lo único que espero es luego no arrepentirme.

Fin Pov's Tsubasa

Restaurante Fuuton  
Pov's Naruto  
Que bueno, estoy feliz porque ya decidí que les regalaré a mis pequeños. Ahora me encuentro ordenando mis cosas para dirigirme a casa a ver a mis dos grandes tesoros que a pesar de que ha sido difícil tenerlos tan joven no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ellos, ya que por ellos me esfuerzo en los estudios, en el trabajo y en todo lo que hago ya que como me dijo mi mamá ellos serían mis motores que me harían seguir adelante y no rendirme, y así es.

Caminando me dirijo ahora a mi casa que no queda muy lejos del restaurante, a esa casa a la que nos mudamos hace más de seis años ya que ésta es más grande que en la que vivíamos antes, después de todo necesitábamos más espacio y mi mamá junto con Dei nii-chan hicieron ese esfuerzo por mí, además de que no queríamos que Sasuke nos encontrara y ahora tampoco quiero, bueno eso creo.

Fin Pov's Naruto

Con Tsubasa y Yukio, en la sala de la casa

- Esto va mal Tsu-chan, la habitación de oto-chan y del tío Dei está cerrada con llave ¿Por qué?

- La respuesta es simple y es porque ahí hay algo que no quieren que veamos

- Oh, tienes razón

- ¡Ya llegué! –gritó Naruto luego de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Oto-chan! –gritaron los mellizos al unísono yendo directo a abrazar a Naruto.

- ¿Se portaron bien mis pequeños?

- Claro –dijeron ambos.

- Que bueno, porque si no les regalaría lo que les tengo para su cumpleaños

- ¿Qué, ya lo tienes oto-chan? –preguntó Tsubasa.

- Por supuesto

- Pero oto-chan... ¿tú nos darías otro regalo? –vieron la cara de Naruto como diciendo "oigan no tengo tanto dinero, tengan piedad"- no te preocupes que no te costará nada –dijo Yukio.

- Claro no hay problema pero ¿Qué?

- Es una pregunta que queremos que respondas honestamente

- Lo haré, pregunten-ttebayo

Tsubasa y Yukio se miraron mutuamente, tomaron valor y dijeron.

- Queremos saber ¿Quién es oto-san? –preguntaron dejando a Naruto con una enorme cara de asombro.

Continuará...

Heart-san: espero les haya gustado pero ¿y qué pasará con Naruto? ¿Les dirá la verdad a sus hijos? Eso ni yo misma lo sé, se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia

Matta ne n.n


	6. Pequeño y lejano reencuentro con el pasa

Heart-san: es sábado y por tanto, la conty de este fic y pues perdonen que sea muy corto pero es que no me dio tiempo a hacer más y a corregir más y lo hubiera puesto antes pero se me fue el tiempo así que ahora

Disfruten ^^

Capítulo 6: Pequeño y lejano reencuentro con el pasado

- ¿Qué dijeron?

- Que, queremos saber ¿quién es oto-san?

- Se los he dicho muchas veces que es mejor para ustedes no saberlo ya que a él no le importaron ustedes

- Pero al menos dinos como se llama, al menos eso –Naruto vio la cara de tristeza de Yukio y entonces pensó que tenían razón.

- Sasuke –dijo sin más- ese es su nombre

- Eh, ¿Sasuke cuánto? –preguntó Tsubasa muy curiosa.

- Con eso es suficiente "ya que si les digo su apellido capaz y lo ubiquen después de todo la familia Uchiha es muy famosa" –pensó Naruto para luego avanzar hacia las escaleras- me iré a dar una ducha y luego bajaré para cenar

- Bueno –dijo Tsubasa y Naruto subió al segundo piso.

- Lo oíste Tsu-chan, nuestro oto-san se llama Sasuke –dijo con clara emoción Yukio.

- Lo sabía

- Eh, ya sabías como se llamaba

- No, no me refiero a eso, sino a que no debimos preguntar y mejor dejemos hasta aquí este asunto

- Está bien

Pov's Yukio

¿Por qué Tsu-chan se molesta tanto cuando hablamos de nuestro oto-san? Yo no lo entiendo, bueno tal vez sí, yo sé que oto-san cometió un error y que fue no querernos pero aun así yo quiero conocerlo, hablar con él y preguntarle ¿Por qué nos dejó? Debe de tener algún motivo y quien sabe y hasta esté arrepentido ya que eso no lo sabemos.

Fin Pov's Yukio

- ¡La cena está lista! –gritó Kushina.

- Vamos –dijo Tsubasa.

- Sí –y se fueron a sentar- ¿y el tío Dei no está? –preguntó Yukio.

- No, va a llegar más tarde, pero cambiando de tema quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo antes que Naruto baje

- ¿De qué? –preguntó Yukio muy curioso.

- Es sobre su oto-san, verán como veo que ustedes están muy curiosos por saber sobre él yo les contaré un poco para que así ya no le pregunten a Naruto

- Lo siento –se disculpó Tsubasa.

- No te preocupes –negó con la cabeza- además ustedes están en todo su derecho de querer saber por eso yo les contaré algo, pero deben prometerme no decirle nada a Naruto sobre lo que hablemos ahora

- Ok –respondieron Tsubasa y Yukio.

- Bien, pues su oto-san era una persona muy agradable y buena con Naruto porque para que les voy a mentir, a mí y a Deidara nos caía muy bien es más, yo siempre me los imaginaba casados siendo muy felices –un brillo se vio en los ojos Kushina mientras los pequeños tenían una gotita estilo anime cayéndoles por la cien- pero bueno pasando de eso hay algo que les puedo asegurar, y es que Sasuke-kun amaba a Naruto con todo el corazón

- ¡Es ridículo! –gritó Tsubasa- ya que si lo hubiera querido tanto no lo habría abandonado –Yukio vio que Tsubasa estaba al borde de las lágrimas ya que a ella este tema siempre le ha sido muy duro para él igual pero para ella más.

- Tal vez tengas razón pero no es que lo esté justificando ni nada, pero ellos eran muy jóvenes cuando esto pasó todavía ni terminaban el instituto y claro, la inmadurez se hizo presente.

- Entonces debieron pensarla bien antes de ponerse a hacer bebés ¿no crees Kushi baa-chan?

- Te equivocas, porque cuando ellos "se pusieron a hacer bebés" –hizo comillas con los dedos- no sabían que Naruto era un doncel es más, ni siquiera yo lo sabía así que en todo esto también la culpa es mía y de esa forma me he sentido hasta ahora, culpable

- Entonces somos algo malo para ustedes –dijo algo molesta Tsubasa.

- No, ustedes son nuestras más grandes bendiciones eso nunca lo duden, entienden, nunca, además de que los queremos mucho

- ¿De verdad? –dijo Tsubasa llorando.

- Claro que sí por eso es que están aquí con nosotros –en esa baja Naruto.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué Tsubasa está llorando? –preguntó preocupado acercándose a su hija.

- Por nada oto-chan –se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su poleron rosa- cenemos –puso una sonrisa que sólo convenció un poco a Naruto.

- Ok, está bien

- Y entonces, a cenar-ttebane

Al otro día, viernes 15:30 pm

Pov's Naruto

Acabo de comprar los regalos para mis pequeños, a Yukio le compré un set de autitos y a Tsubasa una muñeca, sé que no es mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Ahora voy caminando solo por el centro de Konoha y... no puede ser... es... es... Sasuke y Sakura-chan, no ¿Por qué justamente ahora tenía que verlo? No, tengo que alejarme, yo no puedo verlo así que mejor corro, un callejón, que bueno aquí me quedaré un rato. Sasuke, ¿Por qué siento una gran alegría de volver verte? no lo entiendo, o sí.

Fin Pov's Naruto

Pov's Sasuke

- Maldición ese Itachi no se sé qué hace tanto en esa tienda

- Siempre viene, al parecer va a acosar a alguien que trabaja ahí

- Ya me lo imaginaba –no sé porque aguanto las tonterías de Itachi, lo mejor será que me prepare para lo que viene y me distraiga un poco con algo. Me volteo y no puede ser, ese que está ahí es... Naruto, no, pero se le parece mucho, lo mejor será que lo confirme. Decidí correr pero justo no podía ser tanta mi mala suerte que choqué con alguien- lo siento –me disculpé y quise seguir pero cuando vi ya no estaba, miré hacia todos lados, maldición de seguro sí era él y a lo mejor me vio y huyó eso es lo más probable, él... no quiere verme pero aun así lo seguiré buscando.

- Sasuke –me tocó el hombro Sakura- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada es que me pareció ver a Naruto

- Eh ¿Por dónde? –miró hacia todos los lados.

- No, ya no está, pero estoy seguro de que era él aunque está un poco cambiado, bueno eso fue lo que vi ya que estaba muy lejos

- Ya veo

- ¡Oigan! –gritó Itachi quien venía saliendo de una pastelería llamada "Stray Cats*" pero que nombre para una pastelería- ¿Qué pasa?

- En el camino te contamos –le dije y avanzamos para ir a casa, tal vez ahora no era el momento para hablar pero la próxima vez te enfrentaré y no huiré, y entonces arreglaremos las cosas.

Fin Pov's Sasuke

Pov's Naruto

No puede ser ¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte? ¿Es por haber visto a Sasuke de nuevo? Esta sensación que no sentía hace años, sí, desde que era el novio de Sasuke que no sentía esta alegría y a mi corazón latir de esta forma y eso está más que claro y es porque todavía lo amo y siempre lo voy a amar, no sé porque ahora siento la necesidad de ir corriendo donde él y lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle todo lo que lo he extrañado porque me ha hecho mucha falta ya que, cuanto no hubiera querido yo que él viera a nuestros pequeños nacer y crecer ya que para mí ha sido muy difícil hacerlo todo solo. Tras pensar esto siento un líquido salir de mis ojos y resbalar por mis mejillas, este callejón está apartado y solitario es un lugar perfecto para llorar.

Fin Pov's Naruto

Mansión Uchiha 18:00 pm

- ¿Qué sucede Sasuke?, ¿Por qué nos reuniste aquí? –preguntó Mikoto con una sonrisa.

- Porque hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles y que creo que ya es hora de contar

En el gran salón de la mansión estaba toda la familia reunida, Fugaku y Mikoto estaban sentados en un sofá de a dos mientras que al frente de ellos estaban en un sillón de a tres Sasuke al medio, Sakura a su derecha e Itachi a la izquierda.

- Entonces habla, te escuchamos –dijo Fugaku.

- Gracias, bien, esto trata... sobre... Naruto

- Nos vas a contar ¿Por qué terminaron? –dijo Mikoto.

- Así es yo...

- Anda dilo –le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa.

- Sí, la razón de que todo acabara es que un día Naruto me dijo algo –meditó un momento- que era un doncel y que estaba esperando un hijo mío

Fugaku y Mikoto se quedaron con una enorme cara de impresión pero Fugaku se levantó.

- ¡¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Cómo que tenemos un nieto y no lo sabíamos?! –gritó a punto de golpear a Sasuke.

- Querido cálmate –le detuvo Mikoto- Sasuke sigue

- Ese día como yo le dije que no quería un hijo tan pronto él me dijo que no le importaba ya que además no pensaba tenerlo y ese día fue la última vez que lo vi y que supe algo de él

- Entonces eso fue lo que pasó –dijo Mikoto como entendiendo todo.

- Lo siento por no decirles la verdad, por no apoyar a Naruto cuando más me necesitaba no saben cuanta culpa he sentido todos estos años

Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron y entonces Fugaku ya más calmado aunque aguantándose las ganas de darle unos buenos golpes a su hijo por imbécil; miró a Itachi y a Sakura y les preguntó.

- ¿Ustedes lo sabían? –Ambos asintieron con la cabeza- dime Sasuke ¿Por qué decidiste contarnos esto ahora?

- Porque acabo de contratar a un detective para que busque a Naruto y así saber si tuvo a nuestro hijo

- ¿Es el hombre que vino el otro día, Sasuke?

- Sí mamá, es una persona que Itachi me recomendó sin contar de que fue su idea todo esto y yo estuve de acuerdo ya que era la única forma de saber de Naruto

- No te preocupes hijo que nosotros te apoyaremos y ya no te atormentes más que yo estoy segura de que Naruto-kun tuvo a nuestro nieto ¿verdad Fugaku?

- Así es yo también estoy seguro

- Yo sólo espero que así sea ya que no podría vivir con el tormento de saber que se perdió una vida por mi culpa –agregó con pesar Sasuke esperando pronto tener noticias.

(Sonido de timbre)  
- Iré a ver quién es -dijo Sakura, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, tal fue su impresión al ver quien era- usted es... el detective

- Buenas tardes vine porque tengo información

- Ah sí ¿de verdad? Pase -lo dejó pasar y le guió hacia la sala en donde estaban todos.

- Shikamaru, ¿no me digas que traes información?

- Así es -y todos pusieron una enorme cara de alegría ya que por fin sabrían algo sobre Naruto

Continuará...

Heart-san: espero y les haya gustado

Sasu: y ya estás de nuevo con lo mismo, baka

Naru: teme otra vez insultando a Heart-san te juro que si la insultas de nuevo tendrás dos meses de abstinencia

Sasu: pero que dices si yo no se lo digo con mala intención ¿verdad Heart-san?

Heart-san: mendigo teme por cierto Naru-chan te gustó ver de nuevo al teme en el fic  
Naru: no

Sasu: oye dobe como que no

Naru: -mirando distraído hacia otro lado-

Sasu: oye dobe no me ignores

Heart-san: Se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia jeje y espero sus hermosos reviews

Matta ne n.n


	7. ¿Cómo que soy una Uchiha?

Heart-san: hola, tanto tiempo, jeje, bueno antes que nada tengo algo que decirles a mis lectores de

1-Este fic, yo lo estaba renovando, lo que quiere decir que no estaba subiendo el original, aun así, el original también tiene unos cambios

2-Este fic va en el capítulo 18, 17 serían aquí ya que puse el primer capítulo y el segundo como uno solo

3-Le he hecho unos pocos cambios al fic, les sugiero echarle un vistazo a los capítulo porque si no, no van a entender nada, ni mucho menos este

Les pido disculpas de antemano por los problemas y ahora

Disfruten ^^

Capítulo 7: ¿Cómo que soy una Uchiha?

- ¿En verdad traes información?, ¿lo encontraste? -preguntó Sasuke muy emocionado.  
- Sasuke, hijo cálmate un poco por favor -le pidió Mikoto- por favor señor detective díganos lo que tiene  
- Ok, pero antes que nada necesito un computador, es que tengo algo interesante que mostrarles  
- Sí, Sakura ve por mi notebook que está en el despacho -le dijo Sasuke.  
- Voy -y fue corriendo y al rato volvió con el notebook- aquí está, tenga -se lo extendió al detective y este lo cogió.  
Luego de prenderlo y de teclear un rato lo volteó y les mostró lo que tenía la pantalla.  
- Miren  
- Esto... es -dijo Mikoto asombrada.  
- Así es, es una página dedicada a Naruto Namikaze por su fan club de la Konoha's University

- Ese es Naruto-kun, pues está muy cambiado -dijo Sakura.  
- Y dígame eso quiere decir que estudia ahí  
- Sí, es un estudiante de diseño gráfico y es el líder del grupo de la universidad que ganó el año pasado el concurso anual de baile de Konoha  
- ¿Y dónde vive? Dime ¿tuvo a nuestro hijo sí o no?  
- Cálmate hijo -Mikoto lo abraza por detrás- por favor díganos que más sabe  
- En donde vive eso aún no lo sé y sobre lo de su hijo pues él no tiene uno...  
- No puede ser -dijo Itachi.  
- No -dijo Sasuke.  
- Si me dejaran terminar...  
- Ah, claro prosiga y ya no lo interrumpan más ¿sí? -dijo Fugaku mirando a todos.  
- Bien, como decía él no tuvo uno... sino... dos

Todos tenían la cara como todo un poema y un silencio se formó por unos momentos pero que fue roto por Mikoto.  
- ¿Son dos?  
- Sí, son gemelos, un niño y una niña  
- ¿Lo escuchaste Sasuke? Son dos, tengo dos nietos  
- ¿Cómo se llaman?, ¿lo sabes? -preguntó Sasuke.  
- Sí lo sé, pues el niño se llama Yukio Namikaze y la niña Tsubasa Namikaze y lamentablemente no tengo ninguna foto de ellos ya que esta es toda la información que he encontrado pero que creí que era necesaria hacérsela saber señor Uchiha -mira a Sasuke.  
- Gracias, no sabe cuánto alivio me ha dado  
- Yo seguiré buscando y en cuanto sepa algo más se lo diré de inmediato  
- Muchas gracias, Shikamaru  
- Bien yo les dejaré la página web que es actualizada día a día ah y por cierto mañana tiene que ser el cumpleaños número 6 de los pequeños  
- Oh ya veo, lo acompaño a la puerta, sígame -le dijo Mikoto, avanzó y el detective le siguió.  
- Mañana cumplirán 6 años, sí que ha pasado el tiempo  
- Así es pero tu tormento ya se acabó un poco -le dijo Itachi acercándolo a él con un brazo- vaya ototo gracias por hacerme tío, vaya tengo dos sobrinos jaja, tú sí que haces bien las cosas  
- Vaya que sí -rió Sakura.  
-Yo no le veo lo gracioso -dijo Fugaku con una clara molestia- actuaste como un cobarde y lo peor fue que hasta ahora decidiste contarnos algo tan importante  
-Lo siento -se soltó del agarre de Itachi- yo sé que cometí un grave error y que con una disculpa no se va a reparar todo el daño que le hice a Naruto pero aun así al menos quisiera hablar con él y también sé que fue un error el no haberles contado la verdad en su momento yo... en verdad...  
-Es suficiente -le detuvo Fugaku- lo hecho, hecho está y lo importante aquí es que te arrepentiste y como se dice más vale tarde que nunca -y comienza a caminar para irse- y más te vale que tengas preparada una buena disculpa para cuando veas a Naruto-kun, eso es todo lo que diré -y se va viendo a Mikoto quien tenía una sonrisa.  
-Hay que ser pacientes querido  
-Sí tienes razón

Sábado 16:00 pm, restaurante Fuuton

El restaurante estaba siendo adornado con globos y serpentinas ya que ahí se celebraría el cumpleaños de los gemelos y el por qué es que Jiraiya, el dueño del restaurante les tomó mucho cariño además de que conoció a Naruto por su esposa Tsunade quien fue la doctora del rubio con lo del embarazo y le agradó mucho por lo que no dudó cuando este le pidió empleo en dárselo.

-Bien ya está todo listo -dijo Jiraiya quien era un hombre ya maduro de cabello blanco largo con dos líneas rojas en la cara quien iba vestido de un traje plomo y camisa blanca adornada con una corbata ploma.  
-Gracias por permitirme celebrar aquí el cumpleaños otra vez -se acerca Naruto quien vestía una polera negra muy ajustada al igual que los jeans con una chaqueta color crema (en mi cabeza sumamente sexy "hemorragia nasal")  
-No te preocupes además ya sabes cuánto adoro a esos pequeños diablillos  
-Como que diablillos, si ellos son unos angelitos  
-Jaja bromeo ¿y a qué hora llegan?  
-En un rato más, oka-san me llamó y me dijo que aún los estaba arreglando  
-Ok, entonces veamos los últimos arreglos  
-Sí

Casa de los Namikaze

-Kushi baa-chan déjame que me puedo arreglar yo sola -le reclamaba Tsubasa a Kushina porque esta estaba probando un nuevo peinado- quiero ir con mis coletas

-Pero eso es muy común de ti, hoy al menos cambia además tú tienes un bello y largo cabello azabache con el que se pueden hacer muchas cosas  
-Cabello azabache eh, entonces debo suponer que oto-san lo tiene así ¿verdad? Ya que el de oto-chan es rubio como el de ojii-chan pues eso creo al igual que el tío Dei  
-Sí, tienes razón  
-Nee, Kushi baa-chan  
-Sí  
-¿Cómo era oto-san? Quiero decir, físicamente  
-Mmm... Pues era muy apuesto eso se los aseguro y claro si lo mezclas a él y a Naru que es tan lindo resultan unos bellos ángeles como ustedes  
-Jaja que graciosa Kushi baa-chan -rió con sarcasmo- pero y ¿no tienes ninguna foto de él?  
-¿Te interesa saber cómo era de guapo?  
-No, yo sólo pregunto porque Yukio está muy interesado  
-Se honesta, anda dime que de verdad a ti también te interesa  
-No... Bueno sí... pero porque me obligas a decirlo, no me gusta decir mucho lo que siento, por mi orgullo  
-No está mal decir lo que sientes aunque bueno supongo que esa parte la sacaste de tu oto-san después de todo eres una Uchiha  
-¿Uchiha, dijiste? -Kushina se tapó la boca al notar que había dicho algo que no debía- no es esa la familia multimillonaria que sale en los diarios y en las revistas, ¿o acaso, mi oto-san es de esa familia Kushi baa-chan?  
-No, yo... no quise decir -Kushina vio la cara de Tsubasa que la incitaba a decir la verdad y pensó- "¿Qué hago? Se me salió el apellido cuando Naruto no quería que lo supieran y Tsubasa no me va a dejar hasta que se lo confirme y yo no puedo decir nada ya que Naruto me va a matar"  
-¡Kushi baa-chan contesta!  
-Bueno la verdad es que...  
En eso la puerta se abre y...

Continuará...

Heart-san: espero y les ah... olvídenlo y Kushina-san se te salió el apellido

Kushina: aaaaah pero que tonta fui

Tsubasa: así que es verdad

Heart-san: sí pero se supone que debes quedarte con la duda en la trama

Tsubasa: ok

Naru: maldición oka-san porque tenías que regarla

Yukio: pero ¿y qué hacen todos aquí?, ¿y de qué hablan?

Tsubasa: eh, de nada importante Yu-chan jeje -risa nerviosa-

Heart-san: pero que lío se ha armado por culpa de Kushina-san y por cierto ¿y el teme?

Naru: no quiso venir porque dijo que estaba emocionado pero que te daba las gracias por el capítulo de hoy

Heart-san: ¿en serio?

Naru: sí

Heart-san: ok creeré en ti Naru-chan y por cierto, también los pueden encontrar en mis otros fic que son: "El dueño de mi corazón" "Buscando al esposo ideal" (que lo actualizaré pronto), "Promesa de matrimonio", "Should've said no", y mi one-shot "Un regalo para un teme"

Pd: para una ubicación más rápida, ir a mi perfil

Matta ne n.n y esperamos sus reviews


	8. Conociéndonos sin darnos cuenta

Heart-san: muchas gracias a los que me dejaron su review y no me maten ni me traten de cruel por este capi ya que así está la cosa y por lo corto jeje

Nos leemos al final

Capítulo 8: Conociéndonos sin darnos cuenta

En eso la puerta se abre y entran Yukio y Deidara quienes notaron la gran tensión que había.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Deidara.  
-Eh... nada, nada y Tsubasa si quieres ir con tus coletas está bien -dijo Kushina muy nerviosa- me iré a terminar de arreglar ya que Tsubasa está lista, nos vemos abajo -y salió a paso apresurado de la habitación.  
-¿Tsu-chan ya estás lista? -preguntó Yukio.  
-Sí -se estaba amarrando la segunda coleta- estoy lista -y se levanta de la silla.  
-Vaya que linda y adorable estás Tsubasa -dijo Deidara.  
-Gracias -ésta vestía un vestido rosa, unas panties blancas con unas zapatillas rosa y un chaleco blanco.  
-Sí, te ves genial Tsu-chan  
-Tú igual con ese trajecito  
-Pero no me gusta -miró su traje que era un saco y un pantalón azul marino con una camisa blanca adornado con un moño rojo en el cuello.  
-Pero que dices si te ves tan kawai y mejor nos vamos ya que nos deben de estar esperando en el restaurante  
-Siiii -dijo con emoción Yukio para luego tomar a Tsubasa de la mano y llevársela- vamos Tsu-chan  
-Sí _"así que su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha eh, debería de ser maldito mejor"_ -pensó Tsubasa.

En la puerta estaba Kushina esperando a que los demás bajen.  
-Tuve suerte y Deidara me salvó, pero ¿Qué haré sí Tsubasa vuelve a preguntar? -murmuraba.  
-Oka-san ya nos vamos -bajó Deidara con los gemelos.  
-Sí, vamos -y todos salieron de la casa.

Restaurante Fuuton, 16:30 pm

-¡Todos por favor estén listos que oka-san me llamó diciendo que ya van a llegar! -gritó Naruto y todos se colocaron en sus lugares, entonces las puertas del restaurante se abren y entran Deidara, Kushina y los gemelos y entonces.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños! -gritaron todos los presentes que eran los empleados del restaurante, los compañeros de Naruto de la discoteca, Kiba con Hinata y los amiguitos de los gemelos con sus padres.  
-Felicidades mis pequeños -se acerca Naruto y se agacha- un abrazo -y los gemelos se tiran a los brazos de Naruto- los quiero, ustedes saben que son las luces que iluminan mi vida y que no me arrepiento para nada el haber decidido tenerlos.  
-Lo sabemos y gracias oto-chan -dijo Tsubasa y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
-No llores Tsubasa -le seca las lágrimas con una mano- hoy es su día y tienen que disfrutar  
-¡Sí! -gritaron los gemelos.

Y la fiesta comenzó poniendo música y haciendo juegos como la sillita musical y todos felicitaban a los gemelos y les daban sus regalos mientras que Naruto notaba que Sai aún no llegaba.

Pequeño Pov's Naruto  
De seguro que no vendrá a pesar de que le dije que viniera, aún está resentido pero es que yo no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos por más que quiera y aunque tratara... no serviría de nada ya que yo… no puedo.  
Fin Pov's Naruto

-Naruto -se acerca Kushina.  
-Dime -le dice Naruto.  
-Es que yo... a mí... se me salió a Tsubasa en una conversación de que era una Uchiha  
-¡¿Qué?!, pero oka-san ¿Por qué? Si yo no quería que lo supieran  
-Yo lo siento, no me di cuenta hasta que lo dije  
-Pero...  
-Hola -gritaron dos jóvenes que venían llegando, el chico era pelinaranja de ojos morados y con el rostro lleno de percings y la chica era peli azul claro de ojos amarillos anaranjados quienes iban vestidos con un claro estilo rockero.  
-Luego hablamos -y se va recibir a los nuevos invitados- que bueno que vinieron Yahiko-san, Konan-san  
-Pues claro que íbamos a venir -dijo Konan- ¿y los pequeños?  
-Por ahí  
-Ok, vamos Konan  
-Sí -y se van donde los gemelos.

Pov's Naruto

Que bueno que pudieron venir ya que a ellos les debo mucho de lo que ahora soy, pues ellos son los dueños de la discoteca Rinnegan y además de que la familia de Yahiko-san son como decirlo, socios de la universidad y yo les agradezco el empleo y la beca que me consiguieron con su familia y eso me hace darme cuenta de que estoy rodeado de personas maravillosas.

Fin Pov's Naruto

Mansión Uchiha, 20:00 pm

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en eso la puerta se abre y entra Itachi.

-Ototo ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tan triste? -se sienta en la cama.  
-Es que estaba pensando que este es el sexto cumpleaños que no pasaré con mis hijos  
-Tranquilo que el próximo podrás, de eso estoy seguro  
-Eso si Naruto lo permite porque cuando lo encuentre estoy seguro de que ni siquiera me va a permitir poder conocerlos ya que me debe odiar y lo menos que debe querer es verme  
-Yo no creo que Naruto-kun te haga eso, además tal vez si esté resentido contigo pero no creo que te odie  
-Pues eso es lo que tú crees, no yo  
Itachi sólo le miró con lastima y pensó.  
-_"Ototo no deberías de ser tan pesimista que yo estoy seguro de que él todavía te ama al igual que tú a él"_

Centro de Konoha, domingo 18:15 pm

Sasuke iba caminando y cargando un montón de bolsas con una cara de fastidiado y delante de él iba Mikoto con una sonrisa muy feliz de la vida.  
-¿Por qué demonios me arrastraste a venir contigo de compras si es muy fastidioso? Maldición -bufó Sasuke.  
-Sasuke, esa boca, habla más formal, si tu padre te oyera ya te habría golpeado ¿sí? Y si te traje conmigo fue para que te distrajeras un poco de tus problemas.  
-¿Querías distraerme o sólo es que querías a alguien que cargara tus bolsas?

-Un poco de ambas -sonríe- ah mira ¿Qué tal si vamos a descansar a ese parque?  
-Ok -y fueron al parque y Sasuke se acomodó en un asiento- estoy muerto y todo es por aceptar venir contigo ¿en qué pensaba?  
-Iré a comprarle helados al hombre de ahí -le apuntó Mikoto a un vendedor de helados que se encontraba vendiéndoles a unos niños.  
-No soy un niño para que me compres helados  
-Para mí siempre serás mi niño -le acaricia la cabeza- ya vuelvo  
Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos ante el comentario y la caricia de Mikoto y de repente sintió una pelota llegar a sus pies y la recoge.

En otro lado del parque, minutos antes  
-A qué te puedo ganar -le decía Tsubasa a otro niño retándolo a un partido de fútbol.  
-Te crees mucho Tsubasa pero luego no me culpes si acabas llorando después de que te gane  
-El que acabará llorando serás tú, vamos Yu-chan demostrémosle que tan buenos somos -pone una sonrisa retorcida 100% Uchiha.  
-Sí -Yukio suspira y piensa- _"Tsu-chan da miedo cuando sonríe así"_  
Entonces comenzaron a jugar mientras que Kushina y Deidara los veían a lo lejos.  
-Tienes suerte de que Tsubasa no haya preguntado más oka-san  
-Sí... oh, se les fue la pelota

Con los chicos  
-Yukio ve por ella  
-Eh, ¿Por qué yo? Si fuiste tú la que la aventó lejos  
-No le discutas a tu nee-sama y ve

Yukio se resignó y fue por la pelota que llegó a los pies de Sasuke y éste la recogió para luego mirar a Yukio quien lo veía algo nervioso.

-¿Es tuya? -le pregunta.  
-Sí, gracias -se le acerca y Sasuke puede ver esos ojos azul cielo, ojos tan bellos como los que tenía su amado Naruto haciéndole sentir una gran nostalgia y pena a la vez.

Continuará...

Heart-san: apuesto a que dirán Heart-san ¿cómo la dejas ahí?, pero es que tenía que dejarlo en un clímax y esta parte yo la tenía pensada hace bastante tiempo y ahora por fin se me dió ponerla ¿tú qué opinas teme?

Sasu: jamás pensé que tuvieras corazón -comienza a llorar-

Heart-san: pues si lo tengo -yo también me pongo a llorar- y si te considero teme

Sasu: un abrazo

Heart-san: sí -y nos abrazamos llorando a mares de la emoción-

Naru: espero les haya gustado el capítulo y se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia, mi teme y yo -aguantando las lágrimas- yo también quiero abrazo -y todos nos emocionamos-

Yukio: estoy feliz de conocer a mi oto-san

Tsubasa: no es justo ¿por qué sólo Yukio?

Yukio: porque a ti no te interesaba, esperamos sus comentarios y gracias por seguirnos  
Matta ne n.n


	9. Los Uchiha perdidos

Heart-san: hola, tanto tiempo jaja, ni tanto, la verdad es que este capi está listo desde hace buuuu pero yo estaba esperando poder llegar a los 45 reviews, espero ahora poder llegar a ellos, bueno, ya no les doy más lata y perdonen que sea corto pero a partir del próximo se vendrán un poco más largos y ahora

Disfruten ^^

Capítulo 9: Los Uchiha perdidos

-Onii-chan -le habla Yukio a Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿estás bien?  
-Eh, sí, toma -le extiende la pelota.  
-Gracias -la recibe- ¿en verdad que estás bien? Es que pareces triste  
-No, no es nada  
-Ok, y gracias -se va pero en el camino ve una pequeña margarita, la corta y regresa- toma -le dice a Sasuke quien lo ve extrañado.  
-¿Es... para mí?  
-Sí  
-Gracias -la toma.  
-Espero que ya no estés triste  
-Eso espero yo igual pero es que tengo muchos problemas  
-Claro que así será como mi oto-chan dice al mal tiempo, buena cara ya que aunque tengas los peores problemas y estés sufriendo mucho siempre habrá algo que iluminará tu vida y te hará seguir adelante  
-¿Eso te lo dijo tu oto-chan?  
-Así es  
-Pues es una persona muy sabia  
-¡Yu-chan! -gritó Tsubasa a todo pulmón.  
-Oh, no, me tengo que ir ya que mi nee-sama cuando se enoja es cosa seria, bueno adiós y procura sonreír sí onii-chan  
-Claro y gracias a ti también pequeño -y ve como Yukio se va.  
-Que pequeño tan adorable -se acerca Mikoto con dos helados.  
-Sí y viéndolo mis hijos deben de tener más o menos su edad  
-Es tan lindo -se sienta a su lado- se parece tanto a ti de pequeño que hasta podría decir que es tu hijo  
-Pero qué dices  
-Quien sabe, toma -le extiende un helado de chocolate- es tu favorito  
-Gracias -lo recibe y se quedan tranquilos comiendo helado.

Mientras en otro lado del parque se podía ver a una molesta Tsubasa con una enorme vena en la frente, en eso llega Yukio.  
-Ya llegué  
-No si ya veo pero se puede saber... ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! -grita.  
-Es que... me encontré con alguien que estaba triste y quise darle ánimos  
-¡¿Qué?! Yukio cuantas veces nos han dicho que no hablemos con extraños porque nos pueden secuestrar o hacer algo, eh  
-Pero es que...  
-Nada de "pero es que", por tu culpa los otros chicos se fueron y nos le pude ganar, baka  
-¿Qué pasa? Tsubasa cálmate un poco -dijo Kushina.  
-Haber chicos mejor vamos a casa y ahí discutimos porque están armando una escenita -Tsubasa notó que la gente los miraba.  
-Está bien -y se van a casa.

Dos semanas después, domingo 11:00 am  
Sasuke estaba en la terraza leyendo el diario pero viendo una noticia en especial la cual hablaba sobre el concurso de baile anual de Konoha que se realizó el día anterior en el que los ganadores fueron el grupo de baile del Konoha's University y Sasuke veía la pequeña imagen que les tomaron en donde salía Naruto, no era tan clara pero lo suficiente como para deleitar los ojos de Sasuke.

-Te has puesto muy atractivo, dobe, ya veo porque esa bola de inútiles te hizo un fan club y una página, aunque bueno gracias a ellos es que puedo verte todos los días  
-Te ves muy feliz ototo -llega Itachi y se sienta al lado- aww que kawai se ve Naru-chan en esa foto... -se calló al ver como Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada- ay no pongas esa cara que sólo es un cumplido, además yo sólo tengo ojos para mi neko  
-El que trabaja en esa pastelería  
-Ese mismo  
-Dime Itachi ¿Por qué insistes si se ve que no quiere nada contigo? Además ¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo con algo que sólo vas a disfrutar un rato?, ¿o acaso daña tu ego el que no te haga caso?  
-En eso te equivocas ototo yo no lo quiero sólo por el rato y no, no daña mi ego, yo... me enamoré de él -Itachi se sonrojó y vio la cara de Sasuke y que este comenzó a reír a carcajadas- ¿de qué te ríes?  
-Es que jajaja tú, Itachi Uchiha el vividor más grande enamorado jajaja  
-Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? Además tú te enamoraste de Naruto-kun y no eres muy diferente a mí que digamos -Sasuke dejó de reír- ¿dije algo malo?  
-Sí tienes toda la razón, incluso alguien como yo se pudo enamorar y hacer que ese ángel me correspondiera aunque al final tenía que arruinarlo todo  
-Sasuke  
-Chicos -llegan Mikoto y Fugaku- tenemos algo que decirles  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Sasuke y Mikoto mira a Fugaku para que él hable.  
-El detective llamó y dijo que vendrá en la tarde, al parecer ya dio con el paradero de Naruto-kun  
-¿De verdad?

-Eso es genial ototo  
-Sí, ahora sí podré ir donde él ¿verdad?  
-Así es ya que si te prohibimos que fueras a la Konoha's University fue porque era lo mejor  
-No, si yo entiendo _"por fin llegó la hora, Naruto"_ -pensó Sasuke.

Casa de los Namikaze, con los gemelos, 16:00 pm  
-Rápido Tsu-chan que pueden venir en cualquier momento

Yukio estaba vigilando en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y Deidara ya que por fin la encontraron abierta mientras que Tsubasa estaba montada en dos cajas que estaban sobre una silla para tratar de coger una cajita estilo cofre muy sospechosa al juzgar de ambos que estaba sobre el closet.

-Un poco más -estiraba la mano- la tengo  
-Que bien -corre donde Tsubasa para ayudarla a bajar- ahora hay que devolver esto a su lugar  
Y ambos devolvieron las cajas y la silla a donde estaban y trataron de ordenar todo dejando como aquí no ha pasado nada y salieron de la habitación.

Ya en la suya.  
-¿Tú crees que aquí hay algo Tsu-chan?  
-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que la abramos  
-Sí pero tienes la llave  
-No hace falta porque ya está abierta de seguro se les olvidó cerrarla la última vez que la abrieron  
-Entonces veamos -y Yukio la abre y ven que hay muchas cartas- esto son ¿cartas?  
-Sí  
-Tsu-chan tú lees mejor que yo ¿podrías leerla?  
-Oye, yo recién estoy aprendiendo al igual que tú  
-Pero como te dije tú lees mejor que yo  
-No, si la vamos a leer lo haremos los dos juntos y sin discutir  
-Está bien y dice

_"Hola mi vida, quiero expresar en esta carta así como en otras lo mucho que te amo y lo importante que eres para mí. Como te mencionaré a continuación, quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti fue amor a primera vista, en ese momento cuando te conocí decidí que tú serías mi todo y de que en mi corazón no habría otra cosa que no fueras tú y el gran amor que siento por ti porque quiero que entiendas que este sentimiento será eterno mi querido dobe."___

_"Te ama con todo su corazón tu teme, Sasuke"_

-Dobe  
-Teme  
-Pero que apodos jajaja  
-Sí tienes razón Tsu-chan jajaja -para de reír y comienza a esculcar entre las otras cartas y debajo de estas ve que hay unas fotos- mira Tsu-chan unas fotos  
-A ver, ¿este es el teme? _"Kushi baa-chan tenía razón cuando dijo que era atractivo"_ -pensó Tsubasa.  
-No puede ser -dice Yukio con una gran impresión.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Esta persona es nuestro oto-san? -preguntó alterado.  
-Sí, debe ser él ya que sale abrazando a nuestro oto-chan pero ¿Qué pasa?  
-Es que esta es la persona triste que vi en el parque hace dos semanas  
-¿Cuándo te mandé a buscar la pelota y te tardaste?  
-Sí, o sea que yo... conocí a mi oto-san sin siquiera darme cuenta, no puede ser -comienza a llorar.  
-Yukio -se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza pero mirando fijamente la foto y pensando- _"así que ese es Sasuke Uchiha, nuestro oto-san"_

Mansión Uchiha, 17:00 pm  
Estaba toda la familia reunida en el salón principal esperando impacientes la llegada del detective, en eso se oye el timbre sonar y Sakura sale a toda prisa hacia la puerta, al rato vuelve con la persona que tanto esperaban y Sasuke se levanta del sofá.  
-¿Lo encontraste Shikamaru?, ¿ya sabes dónde vive?  
-Así es, ya di con su dirección  
Y todos los presentes esbozaron una sonrisa ya que al fin estaba cerca la oportunidad de conocer a Yukio y a Tsubasa, los Uchiha perdidos.

Continuará...

Heart-san: hola minna san y como ya se habrán dado cuenta el reencuentro está muy cerca y todo se está empezando a saber ¿tú qué opinas Naru-chan?

Naru: que debes esperar un poco más

Heart-san: no, ya he esperado demasiado y esto me está hartando ya quiero que se junten de una vez por todas

Sasu: concuerdo contigo Heart ya era hora por fin voy a estar con mi dobe

Heart-san: Jajaja no te creas teme yo dije que quería que se juntaran pero no como pareja aún

Naru: Jajaja

Sasu: no te rías dobe pero ya vas a ver cuando vuelvas conmigo que lo haremos todos los días

Naru: oye -me mira- Heart-san dile que no será así ¿verdad?

Heart-san: lo siento Naru-chan pero yo le di a este fanfic la clasificación de lemon y no me querrás dejar como una mentirosa

Naru: ¡¿Qué?!, no es justo

Sasu: anda dobe no hay de qué preocuparse que la vamos a pasar muy bien -se acerca y lo besa-

Naru: teme -comienzan a besarse apasionadamente-

Heart-san: y mientras estos se besuquean yo me despido y espero sus reviews y ya conteste los que me dejaron ya que cualquier duda que tengan pregunten ^^ aunque hay a algunas personas que no les puedo contestar, que mal  
Matta ne n.n


	10. Visita inesperada

Heart-san: que les puedo decir, que me perdonen por tardar porque tengo los capis listos, sólo es que siempre se me olvida subirlos aquí, lo sé, soy una despistada u.u

Pero en este capi ya se ve que la hora de la verdad es… pronto jaja, y ahora

Disfruten o sufran ^^

Capítulo 10: Visita inesperada

-Entonces  
-Bien primero comenzaré diciéndoles todo lo que averigüé  
-Está bien, sentémonos -dijo Mikoto.  
-Aquí por favor -le dice Sakura a Shikamaru mostrándole un sofá.  
-Gracias -se sienta.  
-Bien, su lugar de trabajo es el restaurante Fuuton y su horario es de lunes a sábado de 17:30 a 21:00 hrs y pues su dirección es un poco lejos de aquí y es la Avenida de Uzushiogakure #602  
-Vaya que sí es lejos, aunque es un lugar con casas muy bonitas y bien mantenidas -dijo Mikoto- me pregunto cómo le harán para vivir ahí  
-Quien sabe ya que todos trabajan pero no es que ganen mucho que digamos y no sé si les interesa saber sobre eso  
-Todo, queremos saberlo todo -dijo Sasuke.  
-Ok, pues su madre Kushina, ella siempre está en la casa al parecer es quien cuida de los gemelos y trabaja haciendo costuras y su hermano mayor estudia y en las tardes y fines de semana trabaja en una pastelería llamada Stray Cats  
-¡¿Qué?! -dijo Itachi- dime ¿Cómo se llama?  
-Eh... bueno  
-Se llama Deidara -dice Sasuke- no me digas que es esa la persona a la que acosas  
-Sí, pero te juro que yo no sabía  
-Oh, por Kami-sama quieren callarse y dejar eso para después -dijo Mikoto un poco enfadada y poniendo una cara feliz pero que daba mucho miedo.  
-Sí -dicen los hermanos al unísono.  
-Bueno y cómo iba a decir, Naruto trabaja en ese restaurante junto con dos de sus amigos que son Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga con quienes también estudia en la Konoha's University

-¡Esos malditos! -grita Sasuke.  
-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunta Fugaku.  
-Pasa que luego de que Naruto desapareciera les pregunté a ellos varias veces sí sabían algo de él y siempre me decían que ni ellos sabían, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me lo negaron? -dijo con frustración esto último.  
-De seguro -le habla Mikoto- que lo hicieron por petición de Naruto-kun  
-Mikoto tiene razón Sasuke, de seguro que fue por eso  
-Pero aun así... no es justo  
-Yo les dejaré aquí en esta carpeta todo lo mencionado y mucho más detallado -la extiende.  
-Gracias -se levanta Mikoto y la recibe- me acompañaría al despacho para ver lo de su pago  
-Claro  
-Vamos -y salen del salón.

Casa de los Namikaze, 20:00 pm  
-Yukio ¿ya estás mejor?  
-Sí _"ya lloré lo suficiente"_ -pensó Yukio.  
-¡Mis pequeños ¿Cómo están?! -llega de repente Naruto abriendo la puerta de sopetón, suerte de que ya habían guardado la caja debajo de la cama de Tsubasa.  
-¡Oto-chan no nos asustes así! -le reclama Tsubasa.  
-¿Asustar? Yo no los vine a asustar, sólo quería preguntarles algo  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Que si quieren comer pastel?  
-Claro -dice Tsubasa muy emocionada.  
-Ok -mira a Yukio- Yukio ¿pasa algo? Es que estás muy callado  
-No, no es nada y quiero uno de fresa  
-Sí... pero si tienen algún problema o algo que les moleste saben que pueden decirlo porque no está bien guardarse esas cosas  
-Así como lo haces tú  
-Tsubasa -le recrimina- eso no es cierto  
-No, claro que lo es, siempre estás sufriendo en silencio y tú crees que nosotros no nos damos cuenta pero claro que lo notamos, sabemos que sufres y todo por culpa de ese tipo  
-Tsubasa para -respira profundamente- iré a comprar los pasteles -y sale de la habitación.  
-Tsu-chan creo que te pasaste  
-Si no se lo digo yo entonces ¿Quién?  
-Pero...

En el primer piso  
-¡Oka-san iré a comprar los pasteles! -grita Naruto.  
-¡Ok, yo quiero uno de chocolate! -grita Kushina desde la cocina.  
-Entiendo, vuelvo en un rato -abre la puerta y sale.  
Iba caminando hacia la pastelería muy pensativo cuando suena su celular.  
-Aló, Sai, ¿Cómo estás?  
-Yo bien -se escucha desde la otra línea- ¿y qué haces?  
-Voy camino a la pastelería  
-Te pusiste dulce  
-Eh, sí, pero Sai me alegra de que ya no estés molesto, Tsubasa y Yukio preguntaron por ti en la fiesta y yo les tuve que decir de que estabas enfermo y que por eso no pudiste ir  
-Lo siento, supongo que les debo el regalo y una disculpa  
-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde?  
-Oh, lo siento, pero oye tengo que colgar mándale mis saludos a los gemelos y diles que en estos días los iré a ver y que les llevare sus regalos  
-Está bien, ellos se pondrán muy felices después de todo te tienen mucho cariño  
-Sí y yo también los quiero mucho, entonces nos vemos mañana  
-Sí, hasta mañana bye -y corta- bueno y ahora a ir por los pasteles-dattebayo -dijo con muchos ánimos y siguió su camino.

Mansión Uchiha  
Sasuke estaba terminando de leer la carpeta con la información que trajo Shikamaru y al acabar puso una cara de impaciencia entonces Itachi habló.  
-¿Qué pasa ototo?  
-No aguanto más  
-Pues entonces ve al baño  
-No me refiero a eso, hablo de Naruto lo iré a buscar ahora  
-No, debes esperar un poco más  
-No, ya he esperado más de 6 años y ya no puedo más  
-Pero Sasuke...  
-Déjalo Itachi -aparecen Mikoto y Fugaku- perdón pero Sasuke tiene razón -dijo Mikoto.  
-Entonces ¿me dejarán ir?  
-Claro, pero no irás solo -dijo Fugaku.  
-Yo iré contigo  
-Madre, tú…  
-Yo no te dejaré solo en esto hijo  
-Está bien  
-Entonces iré por mi abrigo y por mi cartera y entonces salimos -y sale a buscar sus cosas.

Casa de los Namikaze  
-Hay muchas fotos de ellos... felices y cartas de amor de parte del teme al... dobe jajaja que buenos apodos  
-Jajaja -ríe con sarcasmo Tsubasa- que gracioso ¿no Yukio?  
-Ay qué amargada eres a veces Tsu-chan  
-Cállate, pero no lo entiendo si es que eran tan felices como es que todo acabó así, no se supone que el teme amaba mucho a nuestro oto-chan, entonces ¿Por qué lo dejó? Es que no lo entiendo  
-Tal vez porque no estaba preparado ya que por lo poco que compartí con él noté que es una buena persona y de que está sufriendo y quizás hasta sea por nosotros  
-¿Sufriendo?, ¿él? Por favor y por nosotros, no lo creo  
-Tsu-chan, no nos han dicho que no debemos juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas  
-Lo mismo te digo  
-Pues yo sí lo conocí Tsu-chan  
-Pero si apenas lo viste

Y mientras los gemelos seguían discutiendo, abajo, en el primer piso Kushina había acabado de preparar la cena en eso suena el timbre de la puerta y Kushina se dirige a ella.

-¿Naruto? Sí que ha llegado muy rápido y más encima salió sin llave, pero que despistado –murmuró y entonces abrió la puerta y lo vio.  
-Sa-Sasuke-kun ¿eres tú?  
-Así es Kushina-san y he venido para hablar con Naruto  
-No puede ser -dijo Kushina muy asombrada ya que no podía creer que Sasuke la persona que le hizo tanto daño a su hijo estuviera parada frente a ella y más encima buscándole.  
Continuará...

Heart-san: hola espero y les haya gustado y la hora de la verdad está cerca muajajaja

Naru: ¿por qué ríes así Heart-san?

Heart-san: nee Naru-chan ¿qué te parece volver a ver al teme de nuevo?

Naru: qué, volver a verlo no aún no

Sasu: es una pena Naruto pero pronto nos veremos en el fanfic

Naru: ¿qué? Heart-san

Heart-san: lo siento Naru-chan pero así están las cosas jeje bueno sólo les pido paciencia ustedes me entienden y se despiden por ahora Misaki Heartfilia, Naru-chan y el teme

Los tres: Matta ne y gracias por leernos n.n

PD: cualquier duda que tengan referente a la historia, me la hacen saber en el review y yo con gusto les contesto


	11. Reencuentro

Heart-san: hola, jeje que les puedo decir, sé que dije ayer en el fic "secretos de una noche de verano" que publicaría después del partido de Chile (el cual ganamos wiiiiii) pero lo que pasó es que luego pues... me quedé dormida y hasta ahora recién me pude conectar u.u

Disfruten o sufran ^^

Capítulo 11: Reencuentro

— ¿En verdad eres tú?  
—Así es Kushina-san y por favor déjeme hablar con Naruto  
—No, de ninguna manera, largo —se dispone a cerrar la puerta pero Sasuke se la detiene.  
—Por favor es importante que hable con él, necesito pedirle perdón  
—No, además él no está, fuera —sigue tratando de cerrar la puerta pero no puede—por favor vete, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí ni mucho menos nada que hablar con Naruto  
—Escúcheme tan siquiera —pide Sasuke desesperado.  
— ¡No, largo! —grita Kushina.

Con los gemelos  
— ¿Qué fue eso? Tsu-chan ¿acaso era un grito de Kushi baa-chan?  
—Eso parece  
—Pero ¿y a quién estará echando?  
—Quien sabe, pero como que hay mucho ruido abajo ¿no crees?  
—Sí, pero ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a ver?  
—Ok, vamos —y salen del cuarto en dirección a la escalera y asoman la cabeza por el borde de la pared y ven a Kushina tratando de cerrar la puerta y discutiendo con alguien.  
—Hay alguien afuera, Tsu-chan  
—Sí

Con Kushina  
—Por favor vete  
—No, Kushina-san yo... —se detiene al sentir que Mikoto le toca un hombro.  
—Kushina-san yo soy Mikoto la madre de Sasuke y como madre puedo entender que no nos gusta ver sufrir a nuestros hijos y yo he visto como mi hijo a sufrido por toda esta situación y si yo puedo hacer algo por él, lo haré asique por favor al menos escuche usted lo que tenemos que decirle —Kushina sólo suspira y voltea hacia atrás viendo las cabezas de Yukio y Tsubasa, entonces grita.  
— ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¡Métanse a su cuarto y no salgan hasta que les diga! —y los gemelos arrancan y Sasuke trata de mirar pero cuando ve ya era demasiado tarde.  
—Kushina-san a los que les gritó fue... a mis hijos ¿verdad? —Kushina se sorprende.  
— ¿Tú... cómo?  
— ¿Qué cómo lo sé?  
—Sí, tú —suspira—está bien pasen, pero cuando dije que Naruto no estaba decía la verdad ya que fue a la pastelería  
—Gracias —y Kushina se hace a un lado para darles la pasada a Sasuke y a Mikoto quienes entran inmediatamente.  
—Por aquí —y avanzan hacia la pequeña sala—pueden tomar asiento.  
—Gracias Kushina-san —dijo Mikoto y se sienta junto con Sasuke en un hermoso sillón color crema de cuero que era de a tres mientras que Kushina en uno individual.  
—Y bien ¿de qué quieren hablar?  
—Pues yo —habla Mikoto— quisiera saber ¿Cómo es que Naruto-kun decidió no abortar?  
—Ah eso, pues él jamás hubiera abortado ya que no sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel como quitarle la vida a un ser inocente aunque luego de lo que pasó —mira a Sasuke— sí que lo pensó, pero claro, aunque fuera su decisión era algo que yo no iba a permitir  
—Ya veo pero y cuénteme ¿Cómo fue el proceso del embarazo? —Sasuke vio que Mikoto estaba muy emocionada por lo que optó en guardar silencio, por ahora.  
—Mmm... pues

Flash back  
Después de que Deidara le hiciera un completo cambio de look a Naruto se venían nuevos gastos.  
—Y bien, ahora ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Kushina.  
—No sé —respondió Naruto.  
—Se nos vienen gastos muy grandes —dijo Deidara.  
—Lo siento  
—No te preocupes Naru que no es tu culpa y ya verás cómo saldremos adelante  
—Gracias oka—san, onii—chan

Y así pasaron los meses en que todo iba bien hasta que un día Kushina y Naruto fueron a una revisión con Tsunade. Él tenía alrededor de cinco meses y estaban haciéndole las primeras ecografías y esta era para saber el sexo del bebé, entonces la doctora pone una cara que provoca mucha incertidumbre.

—¿Pasa algo Tsunade obaa—chan? —pregunta Naruto muy asustado—es que puso una cara muy rara  
—Bueno es que ven eso —le apunta a la pantalla.  
—Pues yo sólo veo dos manchas, creo —dice Kushina.  
—Es que ese es el problema que hay dos cuando debería de haber uno  
— ¡O sea que mi bebé se partió en dos! —gritó Naruto desesperado.  
—No Naruto, lo que pasa es que... —lo mira— son dos  
— ¿Dos?  
—Así es y por lo que veo un niño y una niña  
—Entonces ¿estoy esperando a dos?  
—Sí, Naruto  
—No —Naruto comienza a llorar.  
—Cálmate Naru  
—Como me voy a calmar si apenas iba a poder con uno ahora con dos, si yo apenas y soy un mocoso —decía entre sollozos.  
—Anda Naru, yo sé que tú puedes —Kushina le acaricia los cabellos rubios mientras que Tsunade termina de hacer la ecografía— pero Tsunade-san ¿Cómo es que puede pasar esto?  
—Vengan a sentarse acá —le apunta a su escritorio— y les explicaré —y los tres parten a sentarse, Kushina al lado de Naruto enfrente de Tsunade—bueno el hecho de que sean dos ya me lo venía suponiendo desde hace un tiempo pero no quise decir nada hasta estar segura y con lo de su pregunta para ser honesta este tipo de situaciones es muy rara ya que sólo un 2% de los embarazos son gemelos  
— ¿Tan pocos?  
—Sí y pues existen dos tipos de gemelos que son los monocigotos y los dicigóticos y en este caso serían dicigóticos ya que son de diferente sexo  
—Y esos dicigóticos ¿Cómo se forman? —preguntó Kushina.  
—Se forman a partir de una fecundación separada de dos óvulos por dos espermatozoides y estos dos tienen un grado de identidad genética de un 50% de sus genes, es casi lo mismo que en dos hermanos nacidos de gestaciones separadas  
—Entonces todo eso pasó dentro de mí —dice Naruto mientras se seca las lágrimas.  
—Así es  
—Entonces voy a tener a un niño y a una niña, eh —se acaricia su ya abultado vientre.  
—El problema aquí sería que en estos casos los partos se adelantan a la semana 37 además de que son riesgosos por tanto se deben tratar con mucha precaución  
—Entonces Naru ¿corre riesgo?  
—Tanto él como los bebés —Kushina pone cara de preocupación.  
—Todo estará bien, oka-san, eso fue lo que me dijiste ¿no?  
—Naru  
—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien y que pronto tendremos a éstos dos pequeños con nosotros para amarlos mucho-ttebayo —dijo Naruto con una gran emoción y alegría.  
—Sí, tienes razón Naru  
Fin flash back

—Y así anduvieron las cosas. Luego de eso decidimos vender nuestra otra casa y con ese dinero y con uno que teníamos ahorrado compramos esta casa que es un poco más grande y así pasaron los meses hasta que llegó el día del parto que fue uno de los más bonitos que nos ha tocado vivir

Con Naruto, Pastelería Stray Cats  
Naruto venía llegando a la pastelería que estaba pintada de color rosa con un letrero que ponía el nombre con letras moradas y al lado izquierdo el dibujo de dos gatos, uno negro y uno blanco, entró y ahí saludó.  
—Hola onii—chan, minna —saludó con una sonrisa.  
— ¡Naru-chan! —gritaron varios.  
—Naru ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Deidara quien llevaba un traje todo de blanco con unas lindas orejitas cafés de gato en la cabeza que le quedaban perfectas con su largo cabello rubio.  
—Vine a comprar pastel  
—Pero pudiste haberme llamado para que yo llevara y así no tuvieras que venir  
—Pero vine porque esta vez quiero comprarlo yo, además no tenía saldo en el celu —Deidara suspira.  
—Ya veo  
— ¿Tanto te molesta que venga?  
—Sí  
—Pero ¿Por qué? —pregunta haciéndose el ofendido.  
—Mira al trio de idiotas —Naruto mira— que no ves la cara de idiotas que ponen, y sí a ustedes les hablo  
—Que malo que eres Dei —dijo uno de los pasteleros de cabello negro y ojos cafés— no entiendo como tú enamorado aún insiste  
—Eh ¿así que Dei nii-chan tiene un enamorado-ttebayo? —pregunta con emoción Naruto.  
—Sí y uno muy apuesto —le responde otro pastelero.  
—Onii-chan ¿y por qué no me habías dicho?  
—Porque es tan sólo un acosador que no entiende cuando le dicen que no  
—Pero y porque no le das una oportunidad, tú no has salido con nadie desde... aquello y a mí no me gusta verte solo, deberías de darte una oportunidad para amar otra vez, no está bien alejar a todos  
—Mira quien habla —Deidara ve la cara de tristeza que pone Naruto— oh, perdona Naru, no era mi intención  
—No —niega con la cabeza— fue mi culpa por hablar de más ya que tanto tú como yo hemos tenido malas experiencias  
—Sí pero hagamos una cosa, yo le daré una oportunidad a ese tipo cuando tú le des una a Sai  
—No es justo onii-chan  
—Ya ves que no es fácil, pero hablo en serio Naru a mí me agrada Sai y a oka-san y más importante a los gemelos también, ellos lo ven hasta como a un padre  
—Pues y a mí también me agrada pero yo nunca lo veré como algo más que mi amigo ya que yo...  
—Aún amas a Sasuke —Naruto asiente con la cabeza— Naru ¿Por qué te aferras a algo que te hizo tanto daño?, ¿o acaso estás esperando a que Sasuke aparezca por la casa algún día a pedirte perdón?  
—No yo...  
—Sabes que eso no va a pasar ¿verdad? (si supiera)  
—Sí  
—Ya estoy por salir así que mejor me esperas y nos vamos juntos y con lo de los pasteles dile a la chica de ahí lo que quieres —le apunta con el dedo.  
—Claro —le dijo la chica.  
—Está bien —y va a donde la chica.

Casa de los Namikaze  
— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Kushina-san? —pregunta Sasuke.  
—Claro  
—Sus nombres ¿Quién se los puso?, ¿y por qué?  
—Pues eso, fue Naruto quien los escogió y según él me dijo

Pov's Kushina  
Flash back  
Los gemelos ya habían nacido y por suerte todo salió bien. Naru estaba descansando en uno de los cuartos y yo entré a verlo ya que pronto le traerían por un rato a sus pequeños.

— ¿Y ya sabes cómo los llamaras? —le pregunté.  
—Sí ya lo pensé, desde hace tiempo venía pensando en muchos nombres pero al final me quedé con los que se me vinieron a la cabeza durante el parto —se escucha que tocan la puerta.  
—Disculpen  
—Adelante —dije yo y se abre la puerta dejando entrar a dos enfermeras cada una con un bebé y a Tsunade-san.  
—Naruto, aquí te traemos a tus bebés —Naru sonrió y las dos enfermeras se le acercaron y le entregaron al bebé que traían.  
—Gracias  
— ¿Y sus nombres Naru?  
—Esta niña —mira a Tsubasa a quien cargaba por el lado izquierdo— su nombre es... Tsubasa  
—Tsubasa  
— ¿Sabes lo que significa oka-san?  
—Sí, alas  
—Así es y... le puse ese nombre porque fue la primera en nacer y apenas si la vi porque me la quitaron rápido y sentí como si se hubiera ido volando, como si tuviera alas  
—Mmm ¿Y el niño?  
—Su nombre es —mira al lado derecho que es donde lo cargaba— Yukio, también sabes su significado, oka-san  
—Tiene que ver con la nieve  
—Sí y pensé en ese nombre porque es tan pequeño y su piel es tan blanca que parece un copo de nieve  
—Ya veo además yo creo, que no pudiste escoger mejores nombres para ellos. Yukio y Tsubasa, son maravillosos  
—Gracias oka-san —y me sonríe tiernamente y las enfermeras y Tsunade-san también sonríen— de ahora en adelante ustedes serán mis motores en la vida, mis pequeños  
Fin flash back

—Y ahí está la explicación  
—Es una historia muy linda —dice Mikoto con una sonrisa.  
—Fui tan baka por perderme un momento tan lindo e importante —se recrimina Sasuke.  
—Ya no se puede volver atrás hijo  
—Sí, tienes razón

Con Naruto y Deidara  
— ¿Ya tienes los pasteles?  
—Sí  
—Entonces vámonos —dijo Deidara ya con ropa normal.  
—Sí vamos-dattebayo  
Pasaron los minutos en los que Kushina les contaba de varias anécdotas vividas por Naruto y por los gemelos y del esfuerzo que ha hecho Naruto en todos estos años. Mientras que Deidara ya se disponía junto con Naruto a ir a casa en un taxi ya que era tarde y supuso de que andar a esa hora en la calle era muy peligroso a lo que Naruto supuestamente le dio la razón ya que en realidad era que no quería caminar.

Casa de los Namikaze  
—Sí que han vivido cosas —dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.  
—Así es, y a pesar de que ha sido todo muy difícil mis pequeños nietos sí que han sido unas bendiciones que nos han traído muchas alegrías  
—Me da un poco de pena el no haber podido compartir con ellos  
—Perdón madre, fue mi culpa  
—No te preocupes hijo, ahora de lo único de lo que te tienes que preocupar es en arreglar las cosas con Naruto-kun  
—Sí y gracias madre

Con los gemelos  
—Tengo miedo Tsu-chan, hace rato que no se siente ningún grito ¿y si le pasó algo a Kushi baa-chan?, ¿y si a la persona que estaba echando era un ladrón o un asesino?, ¿y si...?  
—Ah ya quieres parar con tu dorama ya que si fuera así como dices no nos hubiera gritado y expuesto, baka  
—Sí, tienes razón jeje —ríe avergonzado.  
—_"Pero aun así, todo esto me da un mal presentimiento" _—pensó Tsubasa.

Y en las afueras de la casa de los Namikaze un taxi se había detenido y de él venían bajando dos rubios, cada con una cajita con pasteles en la mano. Se dirigen a la puerta y Deidara saca sus llaves y las mete para comenzar a abrir la puerta haciendo alarmar a los de adentro a lo que éstos se levantan del sofá.

—_"Ya es la hora" _—pensó Kushina y entonces aparecen los hermanos.  
—Ya llegamos oka-san —dijo Deidara pero se para en seco al ver lo que está delante suyo y más Naruto quien de la impresión deja caer la caja con los pasteles, sin embargo esto no es lo único en caer, ya que desde sus ojos comenzó a caer un líquido que resbalaba por sus mejillas.  
—Sasuke ¿Por qué...?, ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! —gritó Naruto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que era acompañada por una gran frustración, dolor y unas enormes ganas de saber por qué Sasuke estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos.  
—Naruto yo... —agarra valor— he venido a buscarte para arreglar las cosas

Naruto no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban ya que aunque él se lo negara a Deidara y a él mismo y le doliera pensar en eso, había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, por su reencuentro con Sasuke.

Continuará...

Heart-san: ...

Mikoto: etto Heart-san

Heart-san: ah, lo siento es que me quedé en shock con este capi y sobretodo con el final que lo pensé tantas veces y que me costó tanto escribir

Mikoto: fue muy difícil ¿verdad?

Heart-san: sí y mucho Mikoto-san, no sabe cuánto —respiro profundamente— y se viene peor, ya que el clímax final del próximo capi los va a dejar muy metidos

Mikoto: ya veo, yo lo único que espero es poder conocer pronto a mis nietos

Heart-san: y así será y espero y les haya gustado y de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza aunque ya di mis motivos y les dejo tres preguntas

¿perdonará tan fácil Naruto a Sasuke?

¿Aprendieron de cómo se forman los gemelos?  
Porque yo sí

¿quieren conty pronto?  
A esta les doy la respuesta  
Pues entonces comenten


	12. Frente a frente

Heart-san: hola, aquí de nuevo de vuelta con la conty de este fic y obvio, la parte más esperada de todo el fanfic. Sé que ha sido un largo proceso para llegar a esta parte pero es que yo quería que las cosas se fueran dando con calma y no tan apresuradas. Bueno, ya no les doy más la lata, ojalá y queden conformes con el capi, porque a decir verdad, fue uno de los que más me costó escribir

Disfruten o sufran ^^

Capítulo 13: Frente a frente

-¿Qué significa esto oka-san? ¿Por qué está aquí este tipo? -preguntó Deidara con un gran enojo.  
-Cálmate Deidara -se le acerca Kushina.  
-Cómo quieres que me calme si está delante mío el maldito que le hizo tanto daño a mi hermano, a tu hijo  
-Eso lo sé pero... es necesario que ellos hablen -mira a Naruto- ¿verdad Naru? -Naruto seguía llorando pero aun así asiente con la cabeza.  
-Pero Naruto  
-Deidara, Mikoto-san, vamos a dejarles solos, síganme  
-Sí -y Mikoto sigue a Kushina quien se lleva casi a rastras a Deidara hacia la cocina.  
-¿Por qué permites eso oka-san?  
-Yo no quería pero luego me di cuenta de que era necesario, necesario para Naru, entiéndelo por favor Dei  
-Está bien, trataré

Con Sasuke y Naruto  
-¿Cómo me encontraste? -preguntó Naruto con la voz quebrada por el llanto.  
-Contraté a un detective para que te buscara  
-¿Y para qué?  
-Para saber si abortaste o no y para pedirte perdón también  
-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿y para qué? Ya que aunque me encontrarás ¿Qué ibas a hacer? O más bien ¿Qué vas a hacer? Porque ya me encontraste ¿no? -Naruto trata de secarse las lágrimas pero aunque las secara nuevas lágrimas volvían a salir de sus dos hermosos zafiros.  
-Sí, tienes razón, ahora mismo no tengo idea de que es lo que te voy a decir y que es lo que voy a hacer  
-¿Y entonces?  
-Pero aun así debía saberlo ya que yo... ahora me di cuenta de mi error y no aguantaba más la culpa  
-Bien tarde lo hiciste ¿no? Ya que te tardaste seis años  
-Sí, lo sé y no te voy a negar de que al principio no me importó y de que traté de llevar una vida "normal" pero no pude Naruto, no pude, ya que siempre que trataba de olvidar lo que sucedió mi mente me hacía volver a aquel día en el que te dejé ir, en el que todo acabó, ya nada fue lo mismo y llegué a un punto en el cual no aguanté más y les conté la verdad a Itachi y a Sakura.

Flash back  
Pov's Sasuke  
Esto fue hace un mes, yo acababa de volver de Inglaterra y volví para buscar una solución a mis problemas y en lo único en lo que pensé fue en Itachi y Sakura, mis dos confidentes.  
-No lo puedo creer -me dijo Itachi- ¿tú cómo... pudiste hacer eso?  
-Sé que cometí un error pero es que fue todo tan de golpe que me asusté y... no supe qué hacer  
-Yo entiendo que fue algo inesperado -me dijo Sakura- para ambos eso sí  
-Sí pero sobre todo para Naruto-kun  
-Yo lo sé y lo peor ahora es que no sé si Naruto abortó o no y eso me desespera ya que una vida se pudo haber perdido por mi culpa  
-Entonces sólo hay que averiguarlo  
-¿A qué te refieres Itachi?  
-Pues tengo un conocido que es detective privado y podemos pedirle que lo busque  
-Es muy buena idea -dijo con emoción Sakura.  
-Está bien entonces eso haré  
Fin flash back y del pov's

-La investigación le llevó casi tres semanas pero hoy por fin dio contigo y yo no pude esperar más, necesitaba hablar contigo lo antes posible  
-Pues ya hablaste, asique ahora ya te puedes ir  
-No, yo... sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte esto pero me gustaría que me dejaras conocer a mis hijos ya que sé que son dos  
-¡¿Qué?!, no de ninguna manera, tú lo dijiste ¿no? No tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos ya que los perdiste aquel día, confórmate con saber que existen  
-Por favor Naruto te lo ruego  
-No, ya te dije que no y no insistas  
-Me odias ¿verdad? -Naruto le mira- y no te culpo ya que me porté como un verdadero bastardo que te dejó solo cuando tú más me necesitadas aun cuando yo te decía de que te amaba con todo mi corazón  
-Pues claro ¿Qué esperabas?  
-Debió haber sido muy duro para ti el tener que cuidar de dos hijos y tú solo  
-Te equivocas -Naruto para de llorar un poco- yo no estuve solo, mi oka-san y mi onii-chan siempre estuvieron conmigo  
-Ya veo -comienza a acercarse a Naruto.  
-Aléjate -comienza a retroceder pero choca con una pared.  
-No, antes necesito decirte algo muy importante -lo arrincona contra esa pared- yo...

Con los gemelos  
-Aaaaah esta incertidumbre me está matando -sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro Yukio.  
-No hagas eso, que te hace mal  
-Oye Tsu-chan ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a ver qué pasa abajo?  
-No, debemos esperar  
-Pero es que tengo hambre además quiero comer del pastel que traerá oto-chan, y a todo esto ¿no crees que debería de haber llegado ya?  
-Pues sí  
-Yo mejor iré a ver -Yukio se levanta.  
-Ya te dije que no  
-Pero tengo hambre  
-Mira -se acerca a un cajón de su velador, lo abre y saca un paquete de galletas- estas las estaba guardando pero ya que, las comeremos juntos  
-Gracias Tsu-chan  
-Ven -y se sientan en la cama de Tsubasa a comer las galletas- deberé de aguantar yo también, por ahora -pensó Tsubasa.

En la cocina  
-Espero que todo esté bien -dijo Mikoto.  
-Yo también -dijo Kushina.  
-_"Yo lo único que espero es que Naruto no sufra tanto por esto_" -pensó Deidara.  
-_"Espero haber hecho lo correcto Kami-sama"_ -pensó Kushina.

Mansión Uchiha  
-Me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a mi ototo?  
-A nosotros lo único que nos queda es esperar a que vuelvan  
-Sí, tienes razón pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme  
-A mí también me preocupa y espero que todo salga bien y pueda conocer a mis nietos y poder reconocerlos como tal  
-Y yo conocer a mis sobrinos y poder compartir con ellos y regalonearlos mucho jeje _"aunque bueno, eso espero"_ -pensó Itachi esto último.

Con Sasuke y Naruto  
-Naruto yo -respira hondo- quiero... darte las gracias -Naruto se sorprende.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por haberme hecho padre aunque yo sé de qué no merezco ser llamado así  
-Claro  
-Y también por haber cuidado tan bien de esos dos pequeños, de verdad, gracias -Naruto comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.  
-Ya para ¿quieres?, ¿en verdad crees que es llegar después de seis años así como si nada y más encima haciéndote el bueno y tratando de borrar todo lo ocurrido?  
-Yo sé que no tengo el derecho de decirte nada  
-Por favor vete de una vez -Naruto se cubre con una mano los ojos ya que no puede parar las lágrimas que salen  
-Está bien, me iré, pero no sin antes decirte de que no me quedaré así como así y que haré que me perdones y que me dejes conocer a mis hijos  
-Maldición ¿Por qué no entiendes? -Sasuke se sorprende- si tanto te importan al menos piensa un poco en ellos, en el cómo se sentirán ¿O qué acaso te les vas a aparecer y a decirles "hola yo soy su padre el que los abandonó pero que ahora quiere que lo acepten"?, ¿Eso les vas a decir? Ellos son sólo niños, van a sufrir ¿entiéndelo?  
-Tienes razón, yo no puedo hacer eso pero es que...  
-Tú no sabes cuantas veces ellos han preguntado por ti, por saber quién eras y yo, no sabiendo qué decir sólo evitaba ese tema lo más que podía ya que en el fondo sabía que eso era algo que yo no podría ocultar por siempre  
-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento por no haber estado contigo en ese proceso tan importante  
-Ya es tarde para arrepentirse y ahora mejor ándate de una vez pero escúchame bien, nunca, nunca los vas a conocer porque yo no lo voy a permitir -dijo tajante.  
-Me iré pero eso ya lo veremos, Naruto -comienza a caminar pero se detiene- pero antes, déjame decirte una última cosa, por todo este tiempo traté de olvidarte pero me fue imposible, incluso ahora con todo esto yo... aún te amo -Naruto le mira con pena pero con emoción en su interior que no quería demostrar- y siempre te voy a amar mi querido dobe  
-No me interesa lo que sientas -mintió pero es que no quería mostrar de que en realidad estaba feliz por lo que Sasuke le había dicho. Se comienza a secar las lágrimas- porque yo lo único que siento por ti es odio -odio, sí, el sentía amor y odio por Sasuke, esos dos sentimientos juntos.  
-Ya veo, es comprensible pero... -Sasuke se vuelve a acercar a Naruto y lo abraza por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo para darle un tierno beso que Naruto corresponde entre lágrimas ya que eso era algo que él deseaba con todo su corazón desde hace mucho por eso lo disfrutaría mientras durara. El beso duró unos instantes y al finalizar Sasuke se aleja viendo la cara de impotencia de Naruto- lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo -fue su respuesta por la que siente una enorme cachetada en la mejilla izquierda por parte de Naruto.  
-¿Cómo pudiste? -le dice con frustración aparente pero con felicidad oculta- ¡eres un maldito! -grita de manera tal que todos en la casa escuchan haciendo exaltar a los que estaban en la cocina pero sobretodo a los gemelos.  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
-Ese fue oto-chan al parecer -le dijo Yukio quien se estaba casi atragantando con una galleta.  
-Yukio, no hables con la boca llena  
-Lo siento  
-Esto ya me colmó la paciencia ya que está claro de que hay alguien abajo, primero Kushi baa-chan y ahora oto-chan grita  
-Pero ¿y qué podemos hacer?  
-Yo ya no aguanto, iré a ver -Tsubasa se levanta de la cama y sale corriendo de la habitación.  
-Espera Tsu-chan -le grita Yukio pero es inútil- y después de todo lo que me dijo para que no vaya a ver -pensó Yukio tratando de decidir sí ir o no.

Tsubasa al salir de la habitación baja las escaleras y llega a la sala, ahí ve a su oto-chan llorando desconsoladamente y junto a él a un joven azabache, al mismo de las fotos, al que al parecer es su oto-san, a Sasuke Uchiha. Luego siente unas lágrimas caer de sus ojos y que su oto-chan le voltea a ver y que después el otro joven la ve también.  
-Oto-san -dice en un susurro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sintiendo una gran felicidad y frustración a la vez ya que ella desde siempre había querido conocer a su querido oto-san.

Continuará...

Heart-san: oh por Kami-sama esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante

Sasu: peor diría yo

Heart-san: oye teme no sé de ¿qué te quejas?, después de que te di la oportunidad de conocer a tu hija

Sasu: yo no me estoy quejando, es mas, hasta estoy emocionado y conmovido -al borde de las lágrimas-

Heart-san: teme, sí quieres llorar hazlo que yo te acompañaré

Sasu: está bien -nos abrazamos y nos ponemos a llorar como unas magdalenas-

Naru: pues la verdad yo no tengo mucho que decir pero alguien se tiene que despedir

Y bueno se despide por ahora Misaki Heartfilia, mi teme y yo  
Matta ne n.n

Heart-san: -me despego del teme- y aquí les dejo unas preguntas

¿qué pasará ahora que Tsubasa conoció a su oto-san?

¿qué le dirá Sasuke a Tsubasa?

¿Yukio también lo verá?

¿cómo resolverá mi cabeza loca este embrollo?

¿quieren conty?  
Pues entonces comenten, bye y tratare de traerla pronto


	13. Plan 2

Heart-san: hola, ¿cómo están? Yo muy bien ya que por fin salí de este horrible resfríado que me traía y porque disfrutaré de mi semana de vacaciones que me dan gracias a las fiestas patrias (wiiiiii ^^) y ya no les doy más lata así que

Disfruten o sufran ^^

Capítulo 13: Plan 2

Sasuke no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a él se encontraba una pequeña niña azabache que comenzó a llorar, probablemente su hija, Tsubasa.

—_"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Tsubasa está aquí?, no, tengo que hacer algo ya que Sasuke ya la vio, debo… alejarla"_ —piensa Naruto para luego parar de llorar y acercarse a Tsubasa.

—Oto—chan ¿Por qué estás llorando?, ¿además quién es esta persona?, ¿es oto-san verdad?

—Tsubasa vete arriba

—No

—Por favor

—Naruto —habla Sasuke— por favor podrías dejarme…

—Dejarte ¿Qué? Nada —avanza hacia Tsubasa, la coge y se la lleva escaleras arriba.

Mientras…

—Onii-chan —Sasuke escucha una voz y ve aparecer a un pequeño niño azabache, uno ya conocido por él quien cargaba una foto al parecer en su pequeña mano derecha.

—Tú eres… ese niño del parque, ¿dime tú por qué?

—Onii-chan ¿tú por qué estás aquí?

—Yo… —no sabía ¿Qué decir? Ya que como explicarle a un niño pequeño que estaba ahí porque vino a reclamar "sus derechos de padre"— vine a visitar a Naruto

— ¿Eres un amigo?

—Eh… sí, algo así

—Toma —Yukio le extiende la foto y Sasuke la recibe quedándose muy sorprendido con, que vio— tú no eres un amigo de oto-chan —sus ojos se ponen aguados y dejan salir unas pequeñas lágrimas— tú eres… mi oto-san —Sasuke se agacha y lo abraza mientras que Yukio sólo llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de su oto-san.

Con Naruto y Tsubasa

Se encontraban dentro del cuarto de Naruto ya que este pensó en que era mejor evitar involucrar a Yukio en esto.

—Oto-chan ya no tienes por qué ocultarlo y negarlo, Yukio y yo ya lo sabemos

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Pasa que… nos metimos a tu cuarto y te sacamos una cajita y vimos lo que había ahí

— ¡No puede ser, ¿Cómo pudieron?!

—Es que no nos dejaste de otra, además, Yukio tenía curiosidad y de a poco me fue convenciendo a mí

—Supongo que no me queda más que confirmártelo —suspira— pues sí, él es Sasuke mi ex novio y también su oto-san

— ¿Por qué vino a aparecer ahora?

—Porque dijo que quería conocerlos y que yo le perdonara

—Pero ¿Qué se cree? A mí no me interesa ni conocerlo, ni compartir con él ya que yo nunca le voy a perdonar el que nos haya abandonado, nunca

—Tsubasa, lo mejor ahora es que vayas con Yukio, yo te acompañaré

—Está bien, vayamos —comienza a caminar y Naruto le sigue, entonces entran en el cuarto de los gemelos y ven que Yukio no está—no puede ser, si Yukio estaba aquí

—_"Podría ser que él se fue detrás de Tsubasa y que se escondió para que yo no lo viera_" —pensó Naruto en que esa era la respuesta más obvia—Tsubasa quédate aquí y no salgas

—Ok

Naruto sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras a toda prisa y al llegar abajo se encuentra con una escena tan conmovedora y linda. Yukio estaba pegado a Sasuke llorando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Sasuke lo abrazaba de manera tierna y protectora. En verdad que parecían padre e hijo por lo que Naruto decide no interrumpirlos y se dirige a la cocina en donde se encontraban los demás.

—Naruto —le habla Kushina al verlo entrar.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mikoto muy ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

—Pues yo creo que con Sasuke ya no hay nada más que hablar, por ahora —respondió.

— ¿Lo perdonaste? —le pregunta Mikoto por si acaso.

—No, pero aunque yo no quise él ya conoció a sus hijos

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí

—Etto Naruto-kun ¿puedo conocerlos yo también? —preguntó con emoción Mikoto a lo que Naruto no sabe qué responder ya que no sabía si estaba bien o no el que los gemelos compartan tan rápido con su otra familia aunque también pensaba en que Mikoto no tenía la culpa de lo que Sasuke haya hecho.

—Preferiría que fuera en otra ocasión, espero y entienda mis motivos Mikoto-san aunque déjeme decirle de que yo no les negaré a ustedes el conocerlos

—No te preocupes, entiendo muy bien tu punto, ahora creo que ya es hora de irnos así que iré por Sasuke

—Si me dejara yo se lo diré

—Está bien —entonces Naruto sale de la cocina y vuelve a la sala en donde ve a Yukio parado al lado de Sasuke con una sonrisa que quitó al momento que lo vio.

—Oto-chan yo…

—Yukio, vete con Tsubasa al cuarto

—Sí —sale corriendo y sube las escaleras

—No sé qué le dijiste y tampoco me interesa saberlo, sólo vine a decirte que Mikoto-san ya se va

—Está bien, me iré, pero que conste que no será la última vez que nos veamos ya que yo en verdad que quiero compartir con ellos

—Supongo que es "justo" aunque antes deberé de preguntarles a ellos si quieren compartir contigo. Si es así, entonces no te lo impediré pero si no, entonces te mandaré al demonio ¿me entendiste?

—Sí, entonces, nos vemos —camina hacia la puerta y ve salir a Mikoto de la cocina.

—Vámonos

—Sí —abren la puerta y se van.

—Lo siento Naru —se disculpa Kushina quien venía saliendo de la cocina junto con Deidara.

—No te preocupes, además es como tú dijiste, era algo necesario

— ¿Y de qué hablaron? —Preguntó Deidara un poco enfadado— Naru… —se calla al ver que Naruto se arrodilla en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente notando lo mucho que le afectó esto. Kushina y Deidara se miran mutuamente y se agachan al lado de Naruto y lo abrazan para darle un poco de consuelo y apoyo, después de todo, lo que pasó no fue nada fácil.

Mansión Uchiha

Sasuke y Mikoto se bajaron del auto y entraron a la mansión en donde los demás los recibieron con una gran impaciencia.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Cómo te fue? —abordo Sakura a Sasuke.

—Sí Sasuke dinos —le dijo o exigió Itachi mientras que Sasuke no decía nada.

—Oigan —habla Mikoto y mira a Fugaku quien se mantenía serio— por favor no le pregunten más a Sasuke, no ahora

— ¿Qué harás? —le pregunta Fugaku a Sasuke.

—Pasar al plan 2

—Ya veo ¿y cuándo empezará?

—Mañana —contestó muy decidido.

Lunes 7:15 am

Casa de los Namikaze

Naruto estaba en el baño lavándose la cara. Ahí se vio en el espejo y notó que aún tenía los ojos algo hinchados y rojos por el llanto.

—Sólo espero que se me pase pronto y de que nadie lo note —se secó con una toalla y salió del baño. Llegó comedor en donde ya todos estaban sentados, en completo silencio, nadie decía nada, estaban serios, cosa que hacía que el ambiente fuera muy tenso. Naruto también se sentó y comió sin decir nada. Los minutos pasaron y Naruto terminó de desayunar y se levantó para irse a la universidad.

—Ya me voy

—Que te vaya… bien —le dijo Kushina y Naruto salió de la casa.

—_"¿Qué haré?, esto me afecto tanto que lloré mucho_ —pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba— _hace años que no lloraba de esa forma. Sí, recuerdo que la última vez fue cuando le conté a mi oka-san lo que Sasuke me había hecho, fue desde ese entonces que no lloraba así"_

(Tip, tip, tip, lo sé, pésimo sonido)

Se escucha el sonido de un claxon y luego se detiene un auto negro.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —le pregunta Sai desde el auto.

—Ah, Sai pues… no sé

—Para mí no es problema, anda ¿sí?

—_"Acepto o no, mejor sí ya que me da miedo el que me pueda encontrar con Sasuke ahora que él sabe en donde vivo"_ —pensó— está bien, te lo agradecería mucho

—Ok, sube —Naruto abre la puerta del auto y se sube.

Luego de andar un rato Sai detiene el auto en un semáforo y decide hablar.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Naruto le mira— es que te noto raro, has estado en silencio, con la cabeza gacha todo este rato cuando tú siempre sonríes y hablas hasta por los codos… sin contar de que se nota que lloraste, es cosa de ver tus ojos

—Fui muy obvio

—Debe de haber sido algo grave, dime, puedes confiar en mí

—Ya cambió la luz —Sai sigue andando el auto— supongo que no hay problema en que te cuente

—Espera, ya falta poco —después de andar unos metros y una vuelta se dirigen al estacionamiento de la universidad en donde Sai estaciona el auto. Mira hacia todos los lados y ve que no hay nadie— ahora si me puedes contar

—Ayer, ¿recuerdas que te dije que iba a ir a la pastelería?

—Sí

—Después decidí esperar a onii-chan y cuando regresamos a la casa ahí estaba… mi ex novio

— ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?

—Dijo que me buscó porque quería conocer a sus hijos y pedirme perdón

—Pero que cinismo ¿y tú que hiciste?

—Le dije que no lo dejaría conocerlos pero pasaron cosas y al final… igual los vio

—Ya veo ¿y lo perdonaste?

—Claro que no, yo no le iba a decir "qué bueno que decidiste aparecer, te estaba esperando" —habla con sarcasmo— no, de ninguna manera

—Ya veo pero eso entonces significa que volverás a verlo

—Sí, aunque antes debo hablar con Yukio y Tsubasa a ver su decisión y respecto a eso actuaré —siente que Sai le rodea con sus brazos.

—Sea cual sea tu decisión yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, porque te amo

—Gracias —y Naruto le corresponde el abrazo.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto y Sai salen del auto y ven a varias chicas y donceles murmurando.

— ¿De qué hablan? —le pregunta Naruto a una chica de cabello largo rubio amarrado en una coleta y de ojos azules llamada Ino.

—Ah, Naruto, hablábamos de que llegó un estudiante de intercambio desde Inglaterra y que está guapísimo

— ¿Un inglés? —preguntó Sai.

—Pues tengo entendido de que es de aquí pero que se fue a estudiar un tiempo allá —responde la rubia.

—Pero me impresiona que hagan tanto revuelo sólo por una persona —dice Sai.

—Eso es porque no lo has visto que te mueres de envidia

—No es cierto

—Sí

Naruto sólo veía con un poco de diversión el cómo sus dos amigos se peleaban aunque bien poco le duraría ya que de repente sintió que era jalado de un brazo rápidamente por alguien que no vio hasta que hasta que se detuvieron en un lugar apartado y sin nadie a la vista.

— ¡Sasuke! —Dijo Naruto muy sorprendido— ¿no me digas que tú eres el estudiante de intercambio del que hablan?

—Supongo

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Qué no te bastó con lo que paso ayer?

—Eso fue la primera fase

— ¿Fase?, ¿de qué?

—De mi plan para poder arreglar las cosas

—Pero qué tontería si no hay nada que arreglar

—Claro que lo hay —se le acerca arrinconándolo contra una pared— y yo haré lo que sea para que tú me perdones y de que todo esté mejor

—Sueña

—Eso hago, por ahora, ya que me encargaré de que sea la realidad misma

— ¡Nunca! —Sasuke se acerca al rostro de Naruto y le planta un beso que el rubio corresponde. Sasuke se separa y se relame los labios viendo la cara toda sonrojada de Naruto que comenzaba a cambiar a una de furia y que fue peor cuando vio que levantó la mano y le pegó una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda— no lo vuelvas a hacer y déjame decirte que no pienso volver a caer ante ti, nunca más —y se va dejando a Sasuke muy adolorido, sobándose la mejilla y pensando.

—_"Eso dices ahora pero mi plan 2 no fallará"_.

Continuará…

Heart-san: pasaron muchas cosas en este capi, estoy muy orgullosa sobre todo con lo de la cachetada muajajaja

Sasu: sin contar de que al principio lo publicabas semanal ahora es mensual maldita loca sádica

Heart-san: si hago eso es porque no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Sasu: ….

Naru: yo estoy desecho

Sasu: no te preocupes dobe que pronto te consolaré —cara de pervertido—

Heart-san: para eso falta teme y quisiera agradecer a los que comentaron y que también si quieren visitan mi página en Facebook

. .sasunaru que es en donde publico adelantos y noticias sobre mis fanfics y se despiden Misaki Heartfilia, el teme y Naru-chan

Los tres: Matta ne n.n


	14. Decisiones divergentes

Heart-san: hola, ya volví y con un capi que espero y les guste jeje

Disfruten ^^

Capítulo 14: Decisiones divergentes

Las horas habían pasado y ya eran alrededor de la 1 de la tarde y la mayoría estaba almorzando mientras que Naruto se había pasado todo el rato esquivando a Sasuke ya que este se le aparecía a donde quiera que fuera.

—Ah —suspiró.

Ahora se encontraba en la cafetería de la universidad con Sai, Kiba y Hinata mientras miraba a cada rato hacia ambos lados teniendo algo jodidos a sus acompañantes, sobre todo a Hinata quien decidió reclamarle.

— ¡Ya quieres dejar de hacer eso! —alzó un poco la voz sorprendiendo a Naruto y a los demás ya que Hinata siempre era tranquila y rara vez se enojaba— sé que estas preocupado —agarra un tono más calmado— pero no tienes de qué preocuparte porque nosotros estamos aquí y no vamos a dejar que se te acerque y que te vuelva a hacer daño

Naruto entendió que no estaba solo, de que tenía a sus amigos que siempre lo escuchaban con sus problemas y que lo ayudaban tanto con los gemelos, con la universidad, con el trabajo e incluso ahora cuando les contó lo que había pasado el día anterior y de que Sasuke ahora estaba en la universidad. Dejo la paranoia y decidió hablar.

—Tienes razón Hinata, lo siento, ahora me doy cuenta de todo, de que ustedes me darán su apoyo para superar esta nueva dificultad, en verdad gracias por todo —sonríe.

—De nada —dijeron los tres al unísono y junto con Naruto se pusieron a comer su almuerzo.

Más allá de donde estaban los cuatro, unas mesas más lejos se encontraba un Sasuke viendo la sonrisa de Naruto, esa que no veía hace años aunque lo que él esperaba era ver de nuevo esa sonrisa llena de ternura, amor e inocencia que sólo le dedicaba a él, la cual Naruto no se la mostraba a nadie más que a él.

—_"Me pregunto ¿si me la volverás a dedicar de nuevo algún día? Es una de las cosas que anhelo con todo mi corazón mi querido dobe"_ —pensó recordando un poco su noviazgo con Naruto con una gran nostalgia.

Flash back, Pov's Sasuke

Con Naruto ya llevábamos dos semanas de novios y en ese tiempo aprendí a conocerlo mucho más. Ese día yo iba caminando por el centro, camino a encontrarme con él ya que habíamos quedado de ir a comer ramen al restaurante favorito de Naruto "El Ichiraku Ramen".

Llegue a una esquina y ahí estaba mi Naruto esperándome un poco impaciente al parecer.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —le pregunté cuando llegue y él me volteo a ver.

—No, acabo de llegar —me puso esa hermosa sonrisa que hizo que no me pudiera resistir así que le rodee la cintura con un brazo, lo acerque a mí y le di un beso de lengua que eran los que nos acostumbrábamos dar. Cuando me despegué de él vi que estaba todo sonrojadito como siempre— yo…

—Vamos

—Sí

Recuerdo que pasábamos varias tardes en ese restaurante en el que veía muy feliz a Naruto así como también a veces íbamos a la Chidori en donde Naruto siempre se pedía un súper especial de doble chocolate, claro que siempre acabándoselo todo al igual que los no menos de 3 tazones de ramen que se comía.

Fin flash back y del Pov's

—_"Será mejor que me vaya a otra parte ya que no quiero incomodarlo más"_ —pensó Sasuke, se levantó y comenzó a caminar yendo en dirección hacia el campus.

Pov's Naruto

Vi de reojo como Sasuke se iba hasta verlo desaparecer, tal vez se fue porque no quería incomodarme más, no, no lo creo pero aun así toda esta situación me asusta, me asusta la posibilidad de que yo… vuelva a mostrar mis sentimientos hacia él. No quiero pero a la vez sí, ya que en la mañana cuando él se me acercó de esa forma, quería que me abrazara con protección como lo hacía antes, que me besara de esa forma que a mí me volvía loco y que me dijera de que no nos volveríamos a separar nunca más y que ahora sí seriamos una familia junto con nuestros hijos. Eso quería y él… me besó otra vez sin ningún respeto hacia mí pero aun así, igual me gustó ya que yo lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba pero sobre todo, lo deseaba y lo anhelaba nuevamente con todo mi corazón. Y ya sé que parezco un idiota pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar seguir amándolo.

Fin Pov's Naruto

La hora de almuerzo había acabado y Naruto y sus compañeros tendrían una clase más y luego se irían ya que no iba a haber ensayos con el grupo por unos días.

—Ah, por fin libre —dijo Naruto estirando los brazos hacia arriba cuando acabaron sus clases— ahora me iré a casa ya que todavía falta para ir a trabajar

—Suerte —le dice Hinata.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque con lo que pasó ayer les debes una explicación a tus hijos —Naruto sintió caer una piedra imaginaria en su cabeza ya que había olvidado el asunto que tenía que hablar con sus gemelos— ¿vas a estar bien?

—Sí, no puedo huir, tengo que enfrentarlos

—Entonces te vamos a dar muchos ánimos —dijo Kiba.

—Gracias

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar? —le preguntó Sai.

—Te lo agradecería mucho _"así evito toparme con Sasuke"_ —pensó.

—Entonces vamos —y Naruto se va con Sai hacia el auto de este luego de despedirse de sus amigos al cual ambos se suben y parten mientras que no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba un azabache con una clara molestia en su rostro.

—_"Me pregunto ¿Quién será ese tipo? Ya que lleva a Naruto a su casa además de traerlo ya que eso fue lo que vi en la mañana, ¿será su amigo o tal vez… su novio? No, eso no puede ser, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y él debe de haber salido con muchas personas así como yo hice para tratar de olvidarlo aunque me fue imposible por más que traté" _—suspiró— _"ahora será mejor que me vaya a casa a pensar con claridad lo que voy a hacer de aquí en adelante ya que no quiero regarla otra vez"_ —se acerca a su auto se sube y parte.

Con Naruto y Sai, 15 minutos después

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Naruto y se encontraban adentro del auto mientras que Sai miraba al rubio quien estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando a la nada.

—No quieres entrar ¿verdad?

—Eh ¿Por qué lo dices?, eso no es cierto

—Porque llegamos hace 5 minutos y tú todavía no te bajas

— ¿Ya me quieres echar? —preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

—No, sólo te digo que al parecer no sabes que les vas a decir ¿no es así?

—La verdad… no, ahora y durante el trayecto estaba pensando en cómo los enfrentaría pero… aun no sé ¿cómo?

—Si quieres ¿te puedo acompañar?

—No, esto es un asunto mío y no te tengo porque involucrar, pero gracias —abre la puerta del auto, se baja y la cierra.

—Me llamas para saber qué pasó, si puedes —le pide Sai a través de la ventanilla.

—Claro —Naruto le sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, respira profundamente cuando estaba delante de ella, la abre y entra— ya llegué —gritó y viendo que estaba todo muy tranquilo dándole un gran tristeza ya que usualmente siempre que él llegaba, sus pequeños lo iban a recibir con un gran abrazo aunque comprendía que en estas circunstancias, todo había cambiado.

Dejó sus cosas en su cuarto y se dirigió al patio ya que supuso que ahí estarían su oka—san y sus hijos, y no se equivocó ya que ahí estaban.

—Ah, Naruto, bienvenido —le saluda Kushina quien estaba parada mirando a los gemelos quienes trataban de jugar pelota— ¿hoy no tuviste ensayos?

—No, hasta el jueves

—Ya veo

Naruto camina hacia sus hijos los cuales detienen su intento de juego y se le quedan mirando atentamente.

—Creo que debemos hablar —dice secamente— pero es mejor adentro —los gemelos asienten y lo siguen al igual Kushina.

Ya en la sala, Naruto y Kushina se sentaron en los sillones individuales mientras que los gemelos en el de a tres.

— ¿Nos vas a explicar lo que pasó ayer oto-chan? —preguntó Tsubasa.

—Sí

— ¿Qué va a pasar con oto-san?, ¿volverá verdad? —pregunto Yukio con alguna esperanza.

—Justamente es eso de lo que quiero hablarles, primero que nada, él volvió porque quería conocerlos y ver si podía compartir con ustedes

— ¿Y tú qué le dijiste? —preguntó Tsubasa muy curiosa.

—Que esa no era mi decisión sino la de ustedes y que obviamente se los consultaría ya que yo no puedo obligarlos a que compartan o no con él, y entonces ¿Qué dicen?, si dicen que sí, yo no les negare ni les reprochare su decisión pero si dicen que no, yo me encargaré de dejárselo bien en claro a Sasuke y de alejarlo para siempre así que yo actuaré en base a su decisión

—Yo… —habla Yukio— si quiero compartir con él, es mi oto-san, mi sangre y lo necesito

—Yo no —dice de forma tajante Tsubasa— a mí no me interesa

—Decídanse por favor, necesito que ambos estén de acuerdo en algo

—Tsu-chan, por favor es una buena oportunidad, no la desperdicies —le pidió Yukio.

—Tú no entiendes que yo no quiero saber nada de él, porque no se lo merece

—Pero es que no es justo, yo quiero que… seamos una familia de verdad

—Eso es imposible ya que para ser una "familia" nuestros padres deben de estar juntos y con nosotros y eso no va a pasar ¿verdad oto-chan?

—Eh —Naruto no sabía que decir ya que ni él estaba seguro de poder resistirse a las provocaciones de Sasuke.

—Yo creo que —habla Kushina— deberías de darles un poco de tiempo Naru, además, por si lo olvidaste tú le prometiste a Mikoto-san que le dejarías a ella y a su familia conocerlos

—Sí, tienes razón

—También —habla dirigiéndose a los gemelos— me gustaría que pensaran un poco en su otra familia

— ¿Nuestra otra familia? —dice Tsubasa.

—Sí, la de parte de su oto-san

—Pero esa familia no quiso saber nada de nosotros hasta ahora ¿Por qué deberíamos de pensar en ellos? —reclama Tsubasa.

—Según me dijo Mikoto-san, ella y su esposo se enteraron de esto hace dos semanas, al parecer, Sasuke-kun y los demás se los mantuvieron en secreto

—Pues y ahí hay otra razón para no querer saber nada de ese tipo que es un…

—Tsubasa —la detiene Naruto— esta es tu única oportunidad de decidir si compartirás con él o no —Tsubasa medita un rato mientras que Yukio sólo la observaba en silencio.

—Está bien pero me gustaría saber más de la persona que se hace llamar nuestro oto-san por lo que me gustaría que nos hablaras de él —Naruto y Kushina se miran y piensan en que tiene razón al querer saber más así que Kushina le asiente con la cabeza indicándole que hable.

—Ok —Yukio y Tsubasa ponen una cara feliz— les hablaré más sobre Sasuke y sobre mí.

Continuará…

Heart-san: en el próximo capi se sabrán muchas más cosas así que espérenlo porque se viene buenísimo

Naru: de nuevo vas a hacer un pov's y un racconto ¿verdad?

Heart-san: si, ya había olvidado poner los pov's y lo de los retrocesos es común, sólo hay que leer el título al que debo de hacerle honor

Sasu: oye ¿y cuando se supone que estaré con mi dobe?

Heart-san: ay teme tú solo piensas en eso, todo a su debido tiempo que será buuuuuuuuuu

Sasu: maldita más te vale que te apures

Heart-san: ¿Quién quiere que el teme sufra harto y que le sea muy, pero muy difícil recuperar a Naru-chan? Yooooooooo

Naru: yo

Sasu: malditos

Heart-san: y ahora se despide Misaki Heartfilia, Naru-chan y el teme y nos vemos espero que pronto

Los tres: Matta ne y esperamos sus comentarios n.n

Heart-san: y me pueden ubicar aquí

. .sasunaru


	15. Nuestra historia (Parte 1: Naruto)

Heart-san: bueno, aquí les traigo este capi que a mí en lo personal, me conmovió mucho escribirlo

Disfruten o sufran ^^

Capítulo 15: Nuestra historia (Parte 1: Naruto)

—Entonces comenzaré

Pov's Naruto

En aquel entonces yo no era nadie, sólo un nerd que era invisible para algunos y visible para otros, y para aquellos a los que les era visible, aparte de mis amigos, sólo era una molestia. Recuerdo que una vez yo me dirigía a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros y unos tipos me empujaron por detrás haciéndome caer de rodillas junto con los libros.

—Ah, miren, el nerd está en el suelo —se burló uno de los tipos que fue el que me empujó que se llamaba Hideki y era el que siempre me molestaba a mí y a mis amigos— aunque está bien para ti ya que es ahí en donde debe de estar la mugre jaja —se rio él y sus acompañantes así como siempre lo hacían mientras que yo tenía que aguantarme las ganas de llorar y seguir mi camino. Así eran casi todos mis días ahí, hasta que… días después la chica de la biblioteca me pidió si por favor le podía traer unos materiales nuevos que habían llegado y yo le dije que sí entonces cuando los traía choqué con alguien y ese alguien era Sasuke.

Ese día me ayudo a llevar las cosas a la biblioteca y me invito a la Chidori después de clases. Ya en la heladería me contó muchas cosas sobre él y yo también le conté cosas sobre mí y así pasamos esa tarde en la cual notamos de que congeniábamos muy bien pero… luego pensé en que era imposible el que yo, un perdedor, un nerd, un ser invisible para la mayoría podría llegar a ser amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular, el más deseado y el mejor en todo, sonaba realmente ilógico por lo que al otro día decidí alejarme de él y no volver a hablarle, y sólo quedarme con el bonito recuerdo de aquella tarde. Iba yo caminando por un pasillo cuando de repente se me acercaron Kiba y Hinata.

—Naruto-kun —me dijo Hinata— buenos días

—Buenos días —me saludó Kiba.

—Buenos días chicos —les saludé y noté que me miraban con cara de como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo— ¿Qué pasa?

—Naruto-kun ¿Qué hacías ayer entrando con Sasuke-kun a la Chidori?

—Eh

—Te vimos y nos pareció raro ya que nosotros ni existimos para los Taka

—Pues… me invitó

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Fue sólo cortesía, creo

—Ten cuidado

—Eh ¿Por qué?

—Porque él tiene fama de sólo jugar con las personas y yo no quiero que tú seas una víctima más y que sufras

—No te preocupes Hinata que yo ya no volveré a hablar con él, eso sólo fue por ayer que yo acepté porque me ayudó a llevar unas cosas, nada más

—Qué bueno es escuchar eso —me dijo Kiba—entonces ¿nos vamos al salón?

—Sí —respondimos Hinata y yo y los tres nos fuimos al salón.

El día transcurría y yo andaba de allá para acá esquivando a Sasuke ya que parecía como si me siguiera. Ese día lo pude evitar y otro día había llegado y yo iba de lo más feliz a la cafetería por un vaso de jugo, que al final Hideki me vertió encima dejándome la camisa toda mojada, y eso no fue todo ya que uno de sus amigos me tiró pudin en la espalda y posteriormente empujándome hacia adelante cayendo yo en el suelo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿acaso quieres llorar? —me dijo con sarcasmo mientras me agarraba de la corbata alzándome para tirarme otro vaso pero en la cara cuando de repente.

—Ni se te ocurra tirárselo —escuché una voz que de inmediato reconocí, era la de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué quieres Uchiha?

—Que lo sueltes

—Oye, espera, yo no quiero tener problemas contigo

—Ni yo tampoco así que será mejor que lo dejes

—Está bien —me soltó bruscamente lo que hizo que me golpeara con el suelo—te has salvado Namikaze, por ahora —me dijo y él y sus amigos se fueron.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Sasuke cuando se me acercó.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—Como que por qué, te estaba molestando y yo no podía quedarme viendo cómo te hacía daño

—Pero es que… no es necesario, ya estoy acostumbrado y ya no intervengas más que no quiero tener más problemas, por favor —me levanté y me fui corriendo al baño para limpiarme un poco sin embargo Sasuke me siguió. Cuando llegué al baño lo primero que hice fue sacar un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo para mojarlo y tratar de limpiarme un poco lo de la camisa y también me tuve que sacar el saco para quitarle un poco el pudin, aunque sabía que no podría quitárselo todo, al menos no quedaría tan feo. Mientras lo limpiaba oí esa voz de nuevo a mis espaldas.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Ya te lo dije, no es necesario

—Yo no quiero que te hagan más daño

—Ellos ya no pueden hacerme más daño del que ya me han hecho

—Dime ¿Por qué se meten contigo?

—Porque yo estudio aquí gracias a una beca, y ellos se creen que porque tienen más dinero poseen el derecho de menospreciar a las personas que se esfuerzan por salir adelante

—Ya veo ¿le has dicho a alguien sobre esto?

—No, de que me sirve, a mi oka-san no podría, ella se esfuerza demasiado para que yo pueda estudiar aquí y yo simplemente, no quiero decepcionarla

—Pero aun así no es justo

—Nada en esta vida es justo, mucho menos para mí y te agradecería que me dejaras solo, no es por ser maleducado aunque siempre apreciaré lo de ayer, gracias

—Si necesitas de mi ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela pero déjame decirte que yo no te voy a dejar solo y que tampoco permitiré que te hagan más daño porque… una persona tan buena y linda como tú no se lo merece

Ante aquellas palabras yo ya no pude soportar más y acabé por llorar y lo que recuerdo fue sólo que Sasuke me abrazó y me consoló diciéndome que siempre estaría a mi lado. A contar desde ese día mi relación con él fue haciéndose más cercana a pesar de que yo le decía que se alejara de mí, él hacía caso omiso a mis palabras y al final igual acabábamos almorzando juntos o pasando un buen rato en los recesos. Poco más de un mes había pasado desde aquello y yo no podía caber de la impresión ante lo que estaba escuchando. Sasuke me estaba pidiendo que fuera su novio, algo que yo jamás pensé que pudiera pasar algún día, pero que esperaba más que a nada en este mundo, así que terminé por aceptarlo y vi su cara de felicidad, cosa que me dio mucha confianza. Tantas cosas más pasaron a contar desde ese día, como por ejemplo que nos comenzamos a llevar bien con los Taka y con la mayoría de la gente del instituto, y por cierto que Hideki ya no nos molestó más a mí y a mis amigos, todo iba bien hasta que pasó… aquello.

Aquel día sentí mi corazón despedazarse a montones, ya que jamás pensé que Sasuke, la persona a la que yo tanto amaba y que me dijo que nunca permitiría que me hicieran daño, seria quien más me haría sufrir por su desprecio, ya que yo realmente lo amaba, desde… mucho antes de chocar con él en aquel pasillo, que patético era.

Fin pov's Naruto

—Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que tú amabas a oto-san desde antes de que él se te acercara? —dijo Yukio muy sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

—Así es, aunque nunca fui capaz de decírselo, ¿Por qué?, ¿por miedo tal vez? Ni yo mismo lo sé

—En pocas palabras, él te salvó de alguna manera —dijo esta vez Tsubasa.

—Algo así

—Ya veo

—Ahora —habló Naruto llamando la atención de los gemelos y de Kushina quien se había mantenido en silencio y para quien también la historia relatada por Naruto era nueva— les dejo a ustedes la decisión, así como también les daré tiempo para pensar

—Eso haremos —dijo Tsubasa.

—Y ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque un rato y por un helado antes de que me vaya al restaurante?

— ¡Sí! —gritaron lo gemelos y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—No olviden su pelota —les dijo Naruto y ambos se fueron corriendo a buscarla al jardín.

— ¿Está bien el que les hayas dicho todo eso? —le preguntó Kushina.

—Está bien, ahora… podrán decidir mejor sobre lo que quieren y lo que harán ya que… era necesario —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizó un poco más a Kushina. Por el momento lo único que les quedaba era esperar… a la decisión de los gemelos.

Continuará…

Heart-san: siento que quiero llorar

Sasu: yo también, que buen capitulo

Heart-san: lo dices sólo porque te dejé como a un héroe

Sasu: pues ya era hora de que mostraras como soy en realidad

Heart-san: ¬¬ —silencio— bueno espero y les haya gustado y también como notaron este capítulo se llama "nuestra historia (parte 1: Naruto), ya se deben de imaginar cómo se llamará el siguiente que estará narrado por el teme este que está a mi lado, acepto sugerencias, consejos, de todo para el fanfic

Los tres: Matta ne n.n


	16. Nuestra historia (Parte 2: Sasuke)

Heart-san: estoy de vuelta y en verdad perdonen que no les haya contestado sus comentarios, pero es que quería publicar pronto y la verdad me siento conforme con el capi que me salió…

Sasu: que ha sido el mejor que has escrito hasta ahora en este fanfic, no, el mejor de todos tus fanfics

Heart-san: oye teme, no interrumpas cuando estoy hablando

Sasu: ok, ok perdón pero es que en verdad que por primera vez hiciste algo bueno

Heart-san: ya veo, eres un interesado de primera teme baka

Naru: ya paren ¿quieren?, Heart-san vamos ya con el capitulo

Heart-san: eh, sí, tienes razón Naru-chan y ahora vamos con el capi y además de que estoy pagando una deuda pues que yo sentía pendiente por la cual el teme está tan feliz, ya sabrán cuando lean

Los tres: disfruten ^^

Capítulo 16: Nuestra historia (Parte 2: Sasuke)

Acababa de llegar a la mansión y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando alguien lo abordó impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿Qué quieres Itachi? —le preguntó de manera cortante.

—Ahora si puedes hablar ototo

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Todo acerca de ti y de Naruto-kun

—Está bien —se resignó, tal vez le vendría bien desahogarse un poco con su aniki—vamos a mi cuarto

—Ok

—Yo también quiero saber —apareció de la nada Sakura con una sonrisa y asustando a los dos Uchihas.

—No te vuelvas a aparecer así —le reclamó Sasuke.

—Oh, mil disculpas Sasuke-sama —habla con sarcasmo.

—Siempre usas el sama sólo para molestarme ¿no es así? —dijo Sasuke con una pequeña venita apareciéndole en la frente.

—Para nada —dijo Sakura mirando hacia el lado haciéndose la inocente.

—Ya paren ¿sí?, que tengo curiosidad —pidió Itachi como un niño pequeño.

—Ok —dijo Sasuke para subir las escaleras mientras que los otros dos lo siguieron.

Ya en el cuarto

—Entonces díganme de donde empiezo

—Pues yo quiero saber ¿cómo fue que tú y Naruto-kun se hicieron cercanos? Porque ustedes empezaron siendo amigos ¿verdad? —preguntó Itachi.

—Así es

—Yo también quiero escuchar su historia —dijo con emoción Sakura.

—Ok

Pov's Sasuke

En aquel entonces yo era uno de los mejores tipos en el instituto junto con los Taka, aparte de que tenía todo lo que siempre quise, o, eso pensaba ya que siempre hay algo que te falta, eso que te llena por completo y eso era el amor verdadero, cosa que yo no conocía ni sentía… hasta aquel día. Iba yo como siempre de distraído escuchando música y sumergido en mi mundo cuando de repente choqué con alguien y volví a la realidad de mi monótona vida pero eso cambiaria, ya que delante de mí estaba tirado el ángel más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Estaba asustado, al parecer pensó que le iba a hacer algo pero yo no le iba nada, mi amor por él fue a primera vista, algo que yo creía cursi e inexistente pero que ahora estaba experimentando. Le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y también a cargar las cosas que llevaba.

Así fue como nos conocimos, aunque hubiera sido antes y me lamenté por eso ya que con Naruto era el tercer año que llevábamos juntos en la misma clase, sin contar de que se sentaba dos puestos delante de mí, pero que ciego e ignorante era. Ese día yo no tenía pensado pasar una oportunidad como esa, así que lo invité a la Chidori después de clases y él me aceptó. Al principio me sorprendí de la forma tan amigable que él usó conmigo ya que era la primera vez que nos tratábamos, pero ese día en aquella heladería pude conocer a Naruto y yo también le conté cosas con la máxima confianza, cosa que se me hizo rara ya que en las únicas personas en las cuales confío son en ustedes, en fin, ahí fue cuando empezó todo.

Al otro día en cuanto llegué lo fui a buscar, cuando lo encontré, vi que hablaba con dos personas, sus amigos, supuse así que decidí mejor esperar al receso para hablar con él pero, ese día sentí como si me evadiera ya que cada vez que trataba de ir donde él, se iba antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, el día pasó y al final no pude hablar con él para mi mala suerte.

Al día siguiente decidí preguntarle a los Taka, ver si ellos sabían algo de Naruto, aproveché la hora de almuerzo para hacerlo.

— ¿Quién? —me preguntó Suigetsu luego de haberle preguntado.

—Hablo de Naruto Namikaze, está en nuestro salón

— ¿En serio?

—Ustedes son unos idiotas —dijo Karin.

— ¿Tú lo conoces Karin? —le pregunté.

—Pues claro, soy la presidenta de la clase por eso estoy obligada a conocerlos a todos

—Y entonces ¿Quién es?

—Es el nerd que se sienta dos puestos delante de Sasuke

—Así es, no lo había notado

—Pero si está delante de ti, que idiota

—Y eso es todo lo que saben —les dije.

—Sí, sólo lo ubico, no es que me interesara saber de él

—Pero y dinos ¿Por qué ese interés por él? —me preguntó Juugo.

—Eh, bueno… porque el otro día me topé con él y pues creo que… me gusta

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los tres al unísono.

—Debes de estar bromeando —me dijo Karin.

—No, no es broma, es más, estoy decidido a conquistarlo

—Ah, bueno supongo que sí es para pasar el rato, está bien —dijo Suigetsu tratando de creerme.

—Claro que no, es en serio

—Sí, claro —me dijeron los tres con sarcasmo, cuanto me agradaba la fe y la confianza que tenían en mí. Decidí ignorarlos y seguir comiendo mi sándwich pero me detuve al ver a Naruto quien se veía muy feliz con un vaso de jugo hasta que de repente alguien se lo tiró encima, era el desgraciado de Hideki, un tipo de nuestro salón que se dedicaba a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a varios, jamás pensé que entre esos a Naruto, cosa que me molestó, y mucho más cuando vi que uno de sus amigos le echó pudin en la espalda y que peor, lo había empujado. Luego vi que ese maldito agarró a Naruto de la corbata y que le iba a echar otro jugo encima, en ese momento ya no aguanté más ver eso y decidí intervenir, suerte que pude evitar que lo dejaran. Lo que no me esperaba fueron las palabras de Naruto diciéndome de que no me entrometiera y de que no necesitaba de mi ayuda para después salir corriendo, y yo claro que no me iba a quedar así, por lo que lo seguí. Él llego hasta el baño para limpiarse y ahí lo abordé y le pregunté ¿Por qué le hacían eso?, y él me contó los motivos que suponía y yo le dije que no permitiría que le hicieran daño otra vez y él se puso a llorar, al parecer ya no aguantaba más por lo que lo abracé. En aquel momento sentí que debía de protegerlo, ahora y para siempre. Después de eso no volví a permitir que se me escapara, y Naruto terminó por resignarse a tener mi constante compañía y yo cada día que pasaba junto a él, me iba enamorando más y más a tal punto en el que ya no soporté ser sólo su amigo, necesitaba ser más que eso, así que tomé la determinación de pedirle que fuera mi novio. Tal fue mi alegría cuando él aceptó y más cuando pude probar sus labios, aquellos que yo anhelaba y deseaba desde la primera vez que los vi, en verdad que fui muy feliz. Después de eso, Naruto y yo íbamos caminando de la mano y vi que al parecer se sentía avergonzado ya que las miradas de medio instituto se posaban en nosotros.

—No creo que esté bien que hagamos esto delante de todos —me dijo muy apenado.

— ¿Y por qué no? Ahora eres mi novio y mejor si todo el mundo se entera

—Eh… bueno —no sabía que decir ante mis palabras así que pensé en que en verdad era mejor que todos se enteraran así que lo tomé de la cintura y le planté un beso ante la mirada atónita de todos y la sonrojada de Naruto; me separé de él y dije— es tal y como lo vieron, a partir de hoy, Naruto Namikaze es el novio de Sasuke Uchiha y la persona a la cual amo con todo mi corazón —me voltee ver a Naruto al decir esto último y le besé la mejilla— te amo —le dije.

—Yo también —me dijo con un sonrojo y luego escuchamos varios aplausos y yo lo abracé, a decir verdad, me alegró tanto que nos aceptaran como pareja. El tiempo pasó y con Naruto nos sentíamos más unidos, aunque todos decían de que exagerábamos, puesto que hacíamos todo juntos, pero es que a mí me encantaba poder pasar tiempo con él y varias veces Naruto me regañó por eso aludiendo a que no era necesario y de que lo más bien podíamos hacer cosas sin el otro. Nuestro tercer mes de novios había llegado y yo cometí la estupidez de pedirle a Naruto que se entregara a mí, fue algo irresponsable el no haber usado protección, lo sé, pero es que jamás pensamos lo que podía ocurrir. Aquella tarde de jueves había invitado a Naruto a la casa ya que como salimos temprano y no iba a haber nadie era perfecto, eran como las 5 de la tarde cuando él llegó, siempre solía vestirse de manera un poco sosa me decían, pero ante mis ojos muy sexy.

—Hola —me dijo cuándo le abrí la puerta.

— ¿Sólo eso me vas a decir?, ya olvidaste como saludarme —lo jalé de un brazo hacia adentro y lo besé tiernamente y él me correspondió como siempre— ¿estás preparado? —le pregunté cuando acabamos de besarnos.

—Aún no lo sé con claridad

—No tienes por qué tener miedo, que yo no te voy a comer, literalmente

—Bu-bueno —fuimos a mi habitación y esa tarde fue la mejor de mi vida.

(Pausa del pov's de Sasuke para pasar al de Misaki, o sea yo con narración normal)

Al llegar a la habitación, Sasuke recostó a Naruto en la enorme cama y se posó sobre él, con las piernas arrodilladas a un lado de las de Naruto y con los brazos apoyándose sobre los codos a los lados de la cabeza y comenzó a besar su cuello el cual era el punto débil de Naruto y a meter la mano a través del poleron naranja de Naruto para pellizcar uno de sus pezones.

—Ah —gritó— ya no, para por favor

—Lo siento Naru pero por favor no me hagas parar porque ya no creo poder detenerme

—Está bien, continua —Sasuke le quita el poleron y comienza a lamer su abdomen, cosa que excitaba mucho a Naruto puesto que se retorcía a cada lamida. Ahora continuó con los pezones, a lamerlos y a mordisquearlos, jugueteando con ellos hasta que se pusieron duros— ah… ah… ya no

—Ok lo dejaré —le dijo y se comenzó a desvestir quedándose sólo con el bóxer ante la mirada atónita de Naruto puesto que si Sasuke ya de por sí era atractivo, desnudo lo era más— ¿impresionado? —le preguntó y ningún tomate se asemejaba a la cara que puso Naruto quien de la vergüenza ni se percató de que Sasuke le había comenzado a abrir el pantalón y a quitárselo poco a poco.

— ¿Qu-qué haces?

—No lo puedo hacer si no te lo quito

—Eh… sí… sigue —se lo terminó de quitar y luego le sacó el bóxer mientras se cubría la cara con una mano intentando reprimir la inmensa vergüenza que sentía.

—Eres hermoso —le susurró Sasuke al oído para después besarle la mejilla.

— ¿Tú—tú crees? —dijo ya más calmado y algo emocionado quitándose la mano de la cara.

—Claro, tú sabes que eres lo más hermoso para mí

—Sasuke, puedes seguir —entonces Sasuke se quitó el bóxer quedando ahora sí, completamente desnudo y Naruto lo pudo ver— ¡ah! —gritó de la nada.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, si ni siquiera te he tocado

—Pero es que… es que… me quieres meter esa cosa tan grande dentro, me va a doler —se quejó.

— ¿Eso crees? —rió— no te preocupes, que seré cuidadoso puesto que sé cómo usarla —le dio un pequeño beso en la frente pero aun veía el temor del rubio así que abrió un cajón de un velador que estaba a un lado derecho de la cama en la que se encontraban y sacó un frasco con lubricante en el cual unta tres dedos— con esto no te dolerá tanto

—Ok —entonces Sasuke mete un dedo en la entrada de su rubio y este nota de que en verdad no duele tanto y luego siente como se cola un segundo que el azabache movía en círculos y un tercero haciéndole emitir pequeños gemidos que a Sasuke le fascinaban.

—No te dolió tanto ¿verdad?

—No, parece como si hubieras estado preparado de antemano

—Pues sí, estoy preparado desde hace cuatro meses

—Pero… eso… es desde que nos conocimos entonces ¿lo esperabas desde entonces? —reclamó el rubio y Sasuke sólo puso una sonrisa retorcida made in Uchiha como afirmándolo.

—Se vale soñar ¿no?

—Yo… etto

—Naru —este le presta atención— voy a entrar —y Naruto asiente con la cabeza, entonces Sasuke entra de una estocada y el rubio gime al ser penetrado y arquea la espalda ante la extrañeza de algo dentro de su cuerpo mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban de sus zafiros. Sasuke comenzó a embestirlo de manera lenta para que Naruto se acostumbrara y tratándolo con suma delicadeza ya que con una mano sostenía la cadera de Naruto y con la otra le masturbaba el miembro para darle más placer al ojiazul quien gemía descontroladamente y ante la petición jadeante de este comenzó a moverse más rápido, pero no salvaje, mientras sentía como aquellas paredes apretaban su miembro de una manera tan exquisita y placentera viendo la cara sonrojada y feliz de su dobe pero mejor decidió cambiar de posición, levantó a Naruto y lo sentó sobre su regazo y el recargó la espalda en el respaldar de la cama, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo volvió a penetrar a lo que el rubio sólo se aferró fuerte a su cuello y siguió disfrutando del placer otorgado puesto que a cada embestida su miembro chocaba con el abdomen del azabache por lo que no tardó en correrse ensuciando ambos estómagos mientras que Sasuke también sentía que pronto llegaría al clímax por lo que abrazó a Naruto y este posó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke para luego sentir que el azabache se había corrido en su interior llenándolo todo con su esencia. Sasuke se salió del interior de su rubio y se recuesta sobre la cama y atrae a Naruto quien recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Te amo, Naruto, en verdad que te amo mucho —le dijo pero el rubio no contestó y sólo hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza puesto que estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia hasta caer completamente al igual que Sasuke ya que había sido una tarde agotadora.

(Fin del pov's mío para volver al de Sasuke).

Luego de que lo hiciéramos yo me quedé dormido y cuando desperté vi que mi Naruto no estaba y en lo primero en lo que pensé fue en que tal vez se había asustado y arrepentido de lo que había pasado y que por eso había huido, bueno ya le preguntaría al otro día. Al día siguiente cuando me lo encontré, él estaba asustado como pensé y me dio las gracias por estar con él y por quererlo y yo lo único que hice fue darle la seguridad de que lo amaba y de que siempre lo haría y que lo haría feliz a como diera lugar y lo peor fue… que él me creyó. El tiempo pasó hasta aquella tarde en la que yo ya me temía que algo malo pasaría, y no me equivocaba, aunque aún no sé qué fue lo que se me pasó por la cabeza para reaccionar así, lo único que sé es que tuve miedo, tuve miedo de verme en esa situación y dejé a Naruto solo enfrentándola y eso es algo verdaderamente imperdonable.

Fin Pov's Sasuke

—Y el resto de la historia ya la conocen

—Ya veo, que puedo decir, pues me pareció… linda en cierta parte —dijo Sakura.

—A pesar de todo no eres tan maldito como pensé —dijo Itachi, cosa que molestó mucho a Sasuke.

—Bueno ahora que ya me han escuchado quisiera que me dejaran a solas —pidió Sasuke.

—Bueno —dijeron ambos y salieron.

—_"Ahora mismo me siento muy confuso puesto que no sé qué es lo que haré y aún me molesta aquel sujeto que estaba con mi Naruto, espero y sólo sea un amigo y nada más"_ —pensó Sasuke y se recostó sobre la cama a tratar de pensar pero se quedó dormido sin que algo se le ocurriera; bueno, ya lo sabría cuando llegara el momento de volver a hablar con su Naruto.

Continuará…

Heart-san: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lemon, en realidad como vieron el lemon iba en este capi y espero y me haya quedado bien ya que es el segundo que escribo

Sasu: claro que sí, fue de lo mejor ¿verdad dobe?

Naru: eh… sí —apenado—

Heart-san: ¿de verdad? —Brillo en los ojos—

Ambos: sí, te quedó genial —se sonrojan y se comienzan a besar—

Heart-san: Kyaaaa, bueno y espero y les haya gustado así como a mí me gustó y a los pervertidos estos que se están de besuqueando, si ya parecen que quieren continuar con el lemon —sacando el celular para tomar fotos y grabar— y les dejo algunas preguntas

¿Qué hará Sasuke para volver con Naruto?

¿Sai será un impedimento para ello?

¿Aceptaran los gemelos al teme?

¿Naru responderá a su corazón y aceptará al teme o su dolor podrá más?

Y ahora las más importante

¿Me merezco un review?

¿Quieren conty pronto?

Pues entonces denme mi alimento y motor para escribir que son sus reviews

Sasu y Naru: —ya quitándose la ropa—

Heart-san: oh, esto es puro oro —con celular en mano grabando— y se despide Misaki Heartfilia

Matta ne n.n, espero verlos pronto


	17. Mentiras que duelen

Heart-san: perdonen que no publicara antes pero es que todo es culpa de la maldita escuela. Pero aun así estoy feliz ya que me inscribir a dar la PSU y me salió gratis (lamentablemente para estudiar se debe dar esa prueba y pagar, que triste vida) pero todo está bien aunque volviendo al fic, tengo que darles una mala noticia, aparte de lo que leerán

Disfruten o sufran ^^

Capítulo 17: Mentiras que duelen

El día lunes ya había acabado para ahora dar un paso a la mañana del martes. Naruto se había despertado luego de que el despertador sonara y ahora se estaba estirando en la cama y recordó que no había llamado a Sai.

—Debe estar preocupado, le hablaré ahora —agarra su celular y marca— ah, hola Sai ¿te desperté?

—No, para nada, sabes que me gusta levantarme temprano —se escuchó desde la otra línea— y dime ¿Qué pasó? Me preocupé mucho ayer como no me llamaste

—Ah, lo siento pero es que se me fue el tiempo ya que mis pequeños me pidieron que les contara… sobre Sasuke y sobre mí —en eso aparece Deidara con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra suelta que caía por ambos hombros rodeándole el cuello.

—Naru ya está listo el baño —le dice bajito ya que como lo vio hablando por celular y este le asiente.

—Y como te decía luego de esos ellos me dijeron que se lo pensarían ya que, pues Yukio si quiere pero Tsubasa se niega

—Ya veo, es difícil, pero es comprensible que Tsubasa se sienta así

—Por eso les di tiempo, supongo que es eso lo que le debo de decir a Sasuke aunque la verdad no quiera hablar con él

—Si no quieres entonces no lo hagas si aún no te sientes listo es mejor que no lo hagas

—Sí, tienes razón, me lo pensaré, bueno Sai me despido, nos vemos en la universidad

—Ok, hasta luego —y corta la llamada y Naruto deja el celular en el velador.

— ¿Qué te dijo Sai? —le preguntó Deidara ya vestido mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

—Qué curioso ¿no? —le dice Naruto mientras se levanta para posteriormente meterse al baño dejando a Deidara con una pequeña molestia ya que eso había sonado como un "no te entrometas en mis asuntos".

Al rato

—Ya me voy —se despide Naruto agarrando su mochila y su bolso con su notebook.

—Que te vaya bien —se despiden todos y Naruto sale de la casa.

Ya bien avanzado el trayecto, se detiene en la orilla de la vereda para mirar hacia ambos lados para poder cruzar la calle a pesar de que no era una calle muy transitada por vehículos debía ser precavido; vio y no, no venía nada así que cruzó pero cuando iba a mitad de la calle su celular suena anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje por lo que inmediatamente lo coge pero cuando lo saca de su bolsillo se le resbala y se cae desarmándose en plena calle.

—Maldición —bufó y se dispuso a recoger las partes.

Momentos antes

Iba por la misma calle un lujoso Ferrari rojo que era conducido por un moreno que tenía la cabeza ida en sus pensamientos.

—_"¿Me pregunto si Naruto habrá hablado con los gemelos? ¿Deberé de preguntarle? No, me da… me da miedo la respuesta"_

Iba tan distraído que no vio que había una persona en la calle y apenas si le dio el tiempo de tocar el claxon y frenar desesperadamente.

Con Naruto

Estaba recogiendo la última pieza cuando de repente escucha el sonido de un claxon, voltea (porque estaba de espaldas al lado de donde venía el auto) y ve que tiene un elegante y raro auto casi encima y el cómo este frena de golpe deteniéndose muy cerca de él haciéndolo caer sentado sobre la calle.

Con Sasuke (obvio que él era el moreno)

Suspira con alivio al ver que no alcanzó a arrollar a la persona (y también de que no se convertiría en un criminal) pero decide bajarse del auto para encararlo ya que ¿Qué imbécil se pararía en mitad de una calle? Sólo para morir, claro está pero eso era lo que ahora iba a averiguar. Se baja, cierra la puerta y se acerca al aludido quien seguía sentado en la calle ya que, de la impresión y del susto, ni se había movido.

— ¡¿Oye que te pasa?, ¿Acaso quieres morir?! —le gritó haciendo que este saliera del shock y le volteara a ver.

—No es mi culpa maldito imbécil —lo ve— Sa-Sasuke

—Naruto —se calmó un poco— dime ¿Qué mierda hacías en la calle? Por poco y te mato

—Oye, no me hables así —se levanta— y si estaba en la calle es porque estaba recogiendo las partes de mi celular que se me cayó y se desarmó —el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado— ¿de qué te ríes si es verdad?

—No te parece esto un deja vu

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Tú y yo chocamos y a mí se me desarmó mi celular aunque en esta ocasión fue a ti al que se le desarmó y yo casi te choco, pero con el auto

— ¿Y eso te parece gracioso? ¡CASI ME MATAS! —gritó esto último.

—Pero no fue así, por suerte, ya que no hubiera podido vivir con la culpa de haber matado a la persona que amo

—Deja de decir tonterías

—No es ninguna tontería, yo todavía te amo mucho y tú lo sabes

—Eso no me interesa

—Eso es lo que tú dices pero… —lo coge de la cintura y Naruto se estremece— tus acciones demuestran lo contrario —le susurra al oído de manera muy sensual.

—Suéltame

—No quiero —y lo besa inesperadamente sorprendiendo mucho al rubio quien no correspondió el beso puesto que lo empujó de inmediato.

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —le exige casi gritando.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues porque… porque yo… tengo novio

—No mientas

—Es cierto

— ¿Es ese pelinegro que estaba ayer contigo verdad?

—Sí, Sai es mi novio desde hace tiempo

—Eso no es cierto porque si fuera así todos lo sabrían

— ¿Y qué? Que no lo ventilemos, no quiere decir que no tengamos una relación

— ¿Entonces tú…?

—Así es, Sai y yo somos novios y nos queremos mucho

— ¿Por qué él?

—Porque él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me ha apoyado en los momentos más difíciles y él sí ha sabido ganarse el cariño de Yukio y Tsubasa a tal punto de que ellos lo han llegado a querer como si fuera su verdadero padre, él sí ha estado presente, no como tú que fuiste un cobarde de lo peor

—Ya veo —dijo con clara tristeza— perdona por causarte problemas a ti y a tu… novio, por favor, podrías salirte de la calle

—Sí —Naruto se salió de la calle para subirse a la vereda y desde ahí vio como Sasuke se subía al extraño auto (porque para él era algo nuevo ver un auto de ese tipo) y que este partía viéndolo desaparecer. No pudo evitar sentir remordimiento por lo que había dicho al ver el semblante triste de Sasuke— ¿Qué hice? —se recriminó, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y tal vez de esta forma se podría quitar a Sasuke un poco de encima.

Miró su reloj y vio que se le hacía tarde por lo que apuró el paso, sin contar de que al llegar a la universidad tendría que explicarle a Sai lo que había hecho y rogarle para que le siguiera la corriente, al menos, por algún tiempo en lo que se calmaban las cosas.

Con Deidara, pastelería Stray Cats, 8:15 am

Acababa de llegar a su trabajo pues, ese día no tenía clases. Cursaba su último año de repostería ya que los pasteles eran su adoración desde pequeño y todo lo que sea dulce, sin contar que se le daban muy bien el hacerlos puesto que Kushina le había enseñado un poco y algunas veces hacia algunos que eran vendidos en el local. De repente escuchó la puerta del local abrirse y luego los suspiros de algunas y algunos (cabe mencionar de que en este local los que atienden son donceles y chicas y sólo los pasteleros son hombres) y entonces supuso ya, quien era el causante de eso. Ahí estaba parado un joven azabache como de su edad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola Dei-chan, como siempre te ves tan lindo con esas orejitas de gato —le saludó como siempre con una voz sexy, de esas que harían caer a cualquiera.

—Itachi —dijo con fastidio— ¿A qué has venido? A molestar supongo

—No, vine a comprar, como siempre, claro está

—No me digas —habla con sarcasmo— no te preocupes que enseguida te atenderán —Itachi sonríe— ¡Shion, ahí hay un cliente para que atiendas! —gritó para luego irse a parte trasera del local y al instante apareció una rubia de ojos color rosa con un tono violeta y orejitas de gato cafés.

— ¿Qué vas a llevar Itachi-kun? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ya que era un cliente frecuente ya conocido, por eso la confianza.

—Eh, un pastel de chocolate por favor _"supongo que no me queda de otra pero al menos tengo el consuelo de que vi a Deidara un momento"_ —pensó.

—Sí, enseguida te lo entrego —Shion rápidamente se lo envolvió en una cajita, se lo entregó e Itachi se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

—Vuelva pronto —le dijeron varios cuando abrió la puerta para irse aunque hubiera deseado que entre esos que lo despidieron estuviera Deidara, lástima que no fue así.

Ahora se dirigía a paso lento por las calles del centro de Konoha, no tenía prisa, asique decidió ir al parque central a pasar el rato. Miró su mano derecha y a la pequeña caja que cargaba ¿Qué haría con ese pastel? Porque la verdad, él no era muy fanático de los pasteles a pesar de que iba por lo meno veces a la semana a la pastelería a comprar, en realidad iba sólo para ir a ver a Deidara quien lo flechó desde el primer en que lo vio.

Flash back

Esto pasó hace alrededor de tres meses, se acercaba el aniversario de sus padres y él quería regalarles una gran torta para celebrar, aparte de que también Sasuke llegaría para esa ocasión y lo volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo, he ahí dos motivos importantes que lo tenían muy emocionado. Al cabo de un rato conduciendo, llegó hasta el centro, se bajó del auto y se dispuso a buscar una pastelería. No tardó mucho en encontrar una de nombre Stray Cats, por lo que decidió entrar.

—Bienvenido —le dijeron varios y varias, entonces Itachi notó de que en aquella pastelería sólo habían chicas y donceles atendiendo, sin contar de que se veía un lugar muy agradable. Se acercó a uno de los mesones a mirar algunos pasteles, tortas y galletas que estaban en la vitrina y en eso se le acerca alguien.

— ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?

—Mmm… bueno —miró a la persona y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a él había un rubio de largo cabello con un flequillo que caía en la parte delantera izquierda y unos hermosos ojos azules, en verdad que era el doncel más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

—Disculpe ¿Qué va a llevar? —le volvió a preguntar Deidara al ver que se le había quedado viendo como bobo, cosa que le incomodó un poco.

—Ah, eh, pues quisiera encargar una torta de piña que diga "Feliz aniversario"

—Ya veo —Deidara comenzó a anotar lo dicho por Itachi en una libreta— ¿y de qué tamaño la va a querer?

—De la más grande que sea posible

—Bien —Deidara le muestra un folleto— esta es la más grande que tenemos y pues le sale a $18.000

—Perfecto

—Y bien ¿a nombre de quien y para cuando la quiere?

—Para dentro de 4 días y a nombre de Itachi, Itachi Uchiha

Deidara se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar el apellido de ese cliente.

—_"Uchiha, es el mismo apellido del bastardo ese, podrían ser ¿parientes? Ahora que lo veo, tienen un gran parecido, deben serlo ya que Uchiha no es un apellido muy común aparte de ser famoso" _—pensó con molestia— ok, entonces dentro de 4 días se la tenemos y la viene a buscar, pase a la caja a pagar para que le den la boleta para retirar —trató de sonar de lo más normal aunque por dentro se muriera de rabia al saber que ese cliente era un Uchiha.

—Bueno

— ¡Oye Shion, van a cancelar una torta extra grande de piña!

—Ok —responde Shion y entonces Itachi le va a cancelar.

Luego de eso, Itachi lo único que quería era que llegara el día de retirar la torta para poder volver a ver a ese rubio que lo traía loco desde que lo vio ya que no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza. Al fin ese tan ansiado día había llegado y por fin, la excusa perfecta para verlo.

—Bienvenido —le dijeron cuando entró.

— ¿Ha venido por su torta? —le preguntó la rubia.

—Eh, sí —le muestra la boleta a la chica.

—En seguida se la traemos ¡oigan, necesito ayuda! —Les gritó a sus compañeros para que la ayudaran mientras que Itachi miraba con impaciencia hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar a aquel rubio pero no había ni rastros de él— aquí está —dijo Shion llamando su atención— ¿Cómo piensa llevarla?

—En mi auto, aunque me es imposible llevarla yo solo, ¿me harían el favor de ayudarme? —le pidió a los dos pasteleros que cargaban la torta— claro que no se los estoy pidiendo que lo hagan gratis —les dijo al ver la cara de duda en los pasteleros.

—Claro que lo harán y sin pedir nada a cambio —dijo Shion ganándose una mala mirada de parte de sus compañeros— nosotros estamos para atender bien a los clientes

—Tampoco íbamos a pedir nada —dijo uno— ¿en dónde está su auto?

—Aquí afuerita nada más —Itachi les abre la puerta y les señala su lujoso auto impresionando mucho a los dos sujetos. Luego de que lo acomodaran, Itachi les dio las gracias y se retiró con un poco de tristeza por no haber visto a ese rubio, pero él, como buen Uchiha, no se iba a dar por vencido, eso nunca.

Así, Itachi siguió frecuentando la pastelería, con mucha emoción, ya que las próximas veces si había podido ver a ese rubio, y entonces averiguó que se llamaba Deidara. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que sus presencia molestaba a Deidara, y mucho ya que este trataba de evitarlo al máximo por ser un Uchiha, ya que suponía que Itachi era igual que Sasuke. Tuvo que pasar cierta situación para que Itachi se diera cuenta que molestaba a Deidara. Un día, como de costumbre fue a la pastelería, ahí se lo encontró, y claro, no perdió la oportunidad para coquetearle, cosa que colmó la paciencia del otro.

—Hola Dei —dijo con voz seductora.

—Otra vez por aquí, ¿no crees que te hará mal comer tanto pastel?

—Para nada y pues bueno, yo quería preguntarte algo aparte

— ¿Qué?

—Pues yo quería saber… si tú… quisieras salir conmigo algún día

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, ¿aceptas?

—Claro que no, ¿acaso no entendiste el sarcasmo? No me interesa salir contigo ya que odio a la gente como tú que cree poder tener a cualquiera que se le antoje y si te aguanto es porque eres un cliente, nada más

—Yo no soy así, por favor dame una oportunidad

—Que no

—Por favor

—No, déjame en paz, tengo novio ¿entiendes?

—Ah, ¿en serio? Yo ah, lo siento no sabia

—Pues ahora lo sabes, así que por favor ya no me insinúes nada

—Ok, perdón —se va sin comprar nada y con mucha tristeza ya que de verdad que le había gustado aquel doncel.

Y así fue como Itachi conoció a Deidara, a pesar de saber que éste tenía novio, igual lo siguió visitando ya que al menos le consolaba el sólo hecho de verle.

Fin flash back

— ¿Por qué la vida debe ser tan cruel? —susurró para sí mismo y llegó por fin al parque, se sentó en una banca con la cabeza gacha pero cuando la levantó, se sorprendió de ver a una persona sentada en la banca de enfrente, parecía triste, cosa que le sorprendió por lo que decidió ir a su lado— Sasuke —éste le mira— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en clases?

—Yo… decidí mejor no ir por hoy

—Pero ¿Por qué? Dime ¿Qué pasó? Porque sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar

—Itachi… hoy… en la mañana cuando iba camino a la universidad me topé con Naruto y pues… lo besé y él me rechazó

— ¿Y eso te tiene tan mal? Vamos Sasuke, ambos sabíamos que Naruto-kun no te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos

—Yo lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me tiene así

—Continua

—Lo que pasó después es que… Naruto me dijo que tenía novio

—Ay no, ya veo, pero aunque no lo creas, yo te entiendo, entiendo a la perfección lo que es estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde porque está con otro

—Itachi, tú…

—Somos unos pobres despechados, pero la verdad me sorprende que Naruto-kun esté con otra persona, no sé, es como… extraño

—Lástima que es así, y lo peor es que ya nada puedo hacer, nada

—Ototo —Itachi vio lo triste que estaba sus hermano por lo que decide darle un abrazo para intentar darle apoyo y lo peor de todo, es que ambos sufren por unas mentiras, unas mentiras… que duelen.

Continuará…

Heart-san: por fin, wiiiii —celebrando— aunque con lo que puse como que no es para celebrar, pero que conste que fue largo el capi y acerca de la mala noticia les debo decir, que hemos llegado al final, no del fic, sino de los capis que yo tenía listo, en pocas palabras, al fin me puse al corriente con este fic aquí en fanfiction aunque, estoy escribiendo el capi siguiente pero aun no lo acabo y no sé cuando lo acabaré así que sólo les pido muuuuuuuuuucha paciencia porque me tardo mucho en escribir los capis de todos mis fanfics (los que leen los otros que tengo, entienden)

Los dos: Matta ne n.n y espero sus reviews


End file.
